The Return of the Serpent's Tail
by Zyearth Defender
Summary: Barbosa's captured crew has escaped the dungeon of Port Royal and gone after Jack! Now it's up to Will and Elizabeth to find Jack and warn him. Will they be able to find help? A sequel to the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean, be it the ride or movie.  I wish I owned Orli… ::drools:: Heh heh heh… Orrrrllllliiiiii ::hits head on computer:: OW!!

AN: Ok, the beginning for this is probably going to be really stupid, because I couldn't really think of a way to start this thing.  Don't let it scare you off, it'll get better, I promise!!

AN2: Also, this is a sequel that I think would be a good sequel, and it's not just focused on one person.  If there is a sequel, this should be it. (At least I think so)

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter One

Will walked into town with a smile on his face.  He had just gotten all of his business done at the blacksmith's and was now on his way to the governor's house, and his lovely wife Elizabeth.  

A lot had happened since Jack had "gotten away" and Barbosa's crew had been locked up.  Will had married the governor's daughter in a grand and fancy wedding.  Though no one saw him, some say that Jack was among the guests that day. Barbosa's crew were tried and sentenced to death.  In a day's time they were to be hanged, and Will was all too happy to see it done.  Everything was going perfect.

He turned down the Swann's lane and walked up to the door.  Where he normally knocked, now he just walked in.  Elizabeth was walking down the stairs to greet him.

"Will!" she said excitedly.  "You're back!"

"I am," he said.  He smiled slyly.  "Miss Turner."

"_Mrs._ Turner to you," she said, and embraced him.  Will reached down and kissed her.

"I will have none of _that_, Mr. Turner, at least not in my house."  Will and Elizabeth looked up to see Governor Swann, all smiles.  

"It's my house too, Father," Elizabeth pointed out.  

"I know," the Governor said.  "But that is no excuse." Elizabeth gave him a look, but he ignored it and turned to Will.  "It's a good thing you got her when you did, Will," he said.  "A package arrived today for the two of you, and I do not doubt my daughter would have opened without you."  He motioned to a couple of maids, and they brought the package forward.

It was a beautiful green felt case, long and elegant, with golden handles.  Will and Elizabeth exchanged excited looks, and opened the box.  Inside were two long rapiers with brand new scabbards, laying side by side.

"Who would give us this?" Elizabeth said to herself, as she lifted the lighter sword out of the box.

"Only one man," Will said.  He reached down and under the lighter sword was a letter, with Captain Jack Sparrow's symbol on it.  Will smiled to himself and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Will Turner, 

Three cheers for your fine wedding, it was a lovely sight to see.  Enclosed in this box are gifts from your pals of the You-know-what.  The larger sword is for you, Will. It once belonged to your father.  He made it himself, you know.  Don't think your skill is all your own.  The smaller sword is for Elizabeth.  It was a sword that Bootstrap had made for his wife.  No, she wasn't a pirate, lad, just married to one.  Put these swords to good use.  I expect you to practice with them four hours a day, or at least until your bonnie lass gets to be as good as you.  I won't lose next time, boy.  

Signed, your beloved friend, 

            Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl

Will smiled at the letter, and read it over again.  Wait, the swords belonged to his father??  No wonder Jack had given it to him.  Will looked down into the box.

In the corner, almost hidden completely, lay another small package, wrapped in parchment.  Will lifted it out of the box.  Jack had written something on it.

P.S.  This is also for you, Will, in case you ever need a place to stay.

Will opened the package, and inside was a small black compass that didn't work.  Will smiled, correctly guessing that Jack had kept his docking place at the island that could only be found by someone who already knew where it was.

"So who sent them?" Elizabeth said, interrupting Will's thoughts.  She peered over his shoulder. 

"Jack sent them," Will said.  "He said they belonged to my father."  He looked over the swords, and held his own in his hand.  It was a beautiful weapon.  Gold crossguard attached to a deeper gold hilt.  In the pommel was a shining gem of some kind.  Elizabeth's was very similar.  Both weapons were perfectly balanced.  

"That is a lovely weapon, Will," the Governor said.  "I'm sure you will keep it in good repair."

"I will," replied William.  "I--"

Suddenly there was a violent knock on the door.  Puzzled, a servant answered it, and on the other side was Commodore Norington.  He seemed to be in tremendous fear, and he was out of breath.

"Dear me!" Governor Swann exclaimed.  "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Not a ghost…" Norington said.  "But close.  It's Barbosa's crew."

"What about them?" Will said, fearing the worst. 

"They've escaped…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny disclaimers!!  I gotta stop writing these fool fan fics… I'm having Disclaimer's Block!!  I'm melting, melting!! Who ever thought of these things anyway?  This is for fanfiction.net, not fiction-done-by-the-authors-so-they-can-mess-it-up-as-much-as-they-want-for-the-readers.net.  Anyway, this stuff isn't mine, so I disclaim to own it.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Two 

"Escaped?!" the Governor exclaimed.  "How?  When?"

"Last night," said Norington.  "Apparently one of them had some explosives that was well hidden.  We didn't catch it."

"Well, they can't have gotten far." Governor Swann said.  "They have to be in Port Royal."

"Actually…" Norington began.

"What?" Will said.

"They've… commandeered the Interceptor 2.  They're long gone.  I do have several ships looking for them, but it's highly unlikely we'll catch them.  The Interceptor 2 is even faster than the original Interceptor was."

"You have no idea where they might be?" asked the Governor.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances.

"No, I don't," Norington said, shaking his head.

"I do," Will said. 

"Well?  What do you think, Will?" asked Norington.

"They'll go after Jack," said Will.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  "We have to find him and warn him!"

"That is foolishness, Mrs.… Turner," Norington said, reluctant to use her new name.  "Even if we could find Jack, there is no way to protect him from Barbosa's pack.  I don't like it either, but there is nothing we can do."  Norington frowned.  He was almost hoping that the pirates would get Jack, because then the seas would be free of him.  But deep inside he felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that Jack was far more innocent then they were, however much a pirate he was.

"But they'll kill him!!" Elizabeth said, worry creeping into her voice.

"We can do nothing, Elizabeth," said Norington.  "It isn't possible."  Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief.  Will took her hand into his.  Norington turned to the Governor.  "I need to talk to you about the shipping schedules.  We have to rearrange some of the dates because of the missing ship."

"So that's it then?" Will said angrily.  Norington looked at him.  "You're not going to do anything except leave Jack to his fate?"

"There is _nothing_ we can do, Will," the Commodore said.  "I don't want to hear anymore of it, do you understand?"  Will stared him down, but said nothing.

The Commodore turned back to Governor Swann.  "Once the Lieutenant gets back from England with news from the King and Queen, then the ship schedules won't have to be so tight.  Until then, I had to transfer the goods headed to Tortuga onto another ship."

_Tortuga?_  Will's hearing picked up at the name.

"When will Lieutenant Devon return?" Governor Swann asked.

"He's expected to be back in a week's time." Norington informed him.

"When is the ship to Tortuga leaving?" Will asked.

Norington looked at Will, surprised.  "Tonight," he replied.  "What does that matter?"  Elizabeth looked at her husband, confused as well.

"Oh, I just thought… Perhaps Governor Swann would like to know when it sets sail."  He hurriedly grabbed the swords, and placed them in the green case.  He shoved the compass in his pocket. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?  You've only just come home!" Elizabeth asked huffily. 

"I'm curious as well," said the Governor.   

"It's… these swords!!" Will said hastily.  "They're badly in need of sharpening.  I'm going to the blacksmith's to fix them.  Elizabeth, will you join me?"

"Of course, but I don't see why--"

"Then come, let's go before it gets too late."  He took Elizabeth's hand, and the two left in a hurry, leaving behind a very confused Commodore and Governor.

Author's Note:  Just to let you know, the man I called Lieutenant Devon is the man that said "He's got no where to go but back to the noose!" at the end of the movie and "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole thing!!".  I couldn't figure our what his real name was so I made one up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned the Pirates of the Caribbean, then this would be in theaters ever where come Janufebary 105th, year 3297. ^_^ Not mine, so don't blame me if there is no sequel. =P

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Three

"William Turner!" Elizabeth said angrily.  "You know better than I do that these swords are in perfect repair!  Why did you lie to Father like that?"

"You want to save Jack, don't you?" Will said, leading the way through the city.

"Yes…" 

"Well," said Will.  "I might have come up with a way."

"You have?  How?"

"You heard the Commodore mention Tortuga?" Will said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with disgust.  "I've heard it's an awful place.  A den of thieves."

"Exactly," Will said.  Elizabeth looked questioningly at Will.   He gave her a smile.  "When we left to rescue you, we had to find a crew," he explained.  "Our crew was found in Tortuga."

"It was?  Gibbs too?"

"Yes," Will said.  "He was the person we came to with the idea.  Only then I didn't know that it was really me and my name that convinced Gibbs to join us.  The point is, is that a lot of people in that town know Jack.  Perhaps we can find someone who knows were he is."

"And how do you propose we get there?" asked Elizabeth. 

"On the cargo ship that's leaving tonight, of course."  They turned and before them lay the docks.

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted.  "We can't do that!  The captain of that ship would never allow us on board.  You don't even know what ship it is!!"

"I will in a moment," Will said.  He walked through the docking area until he came up to the man in charge of the cargo ships.  He was going over the new charts for the shipping schedules.

"Excuse me?" Will said, gently tapping the man on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you Mr. Turner?"  The man knew as well as any that Will was the Governor's son-in-law.  

"I'm checking some things for Governor Swann," Will said.  "Which ship is headed for Tortuga this evening?  And at what time specifically?" 

"Aw, it's good to see you doing business for the Governor," said the man.  He pointed to a large ship, heavily armed with guns of all kinds.  Several hands were loading the ship with the goods and necessary equipment.  "We're taking the Intimidator this evening at 11:30," he said.  "Commodore Norington wanted an armed ship to take the goods, rather than just a merchant's ship.  It's bad enough that that scurvy band of pirates got away and are now haunting the waters.  But we also have to deal with Tortuga's scalawags as well.   I've told Norington that that place is just too horrid to deal with, but he claims we would lose too much money if we stopped."

"Thank you sir," Will said, politely. "You've been a wonderful help."

"Anything for the Governor," said the man, and Will and Elizabeth walked away, leaving the man to his charts.

" 'Checking some things for the Governor'?" Elizabeth repeated once they were well out of earshot.  "You are a pirate after all!"

"Jack would claim I was only a real pirate if I commandeered the ship," Will pointed out.  "I've done that before, and I don't think I could do it again without Jack's help.  Instead, we are going to stow away in it.  Tonight."

It was a dark night.  The streets were empty, save for a few cats and mice.  No wait… two dark figures were also roaming the sidewalks.  One was a tall man.  At his side were a sword and a small axe, and on his back were a bundle of food and various items for a long journey.  Walking beside him was a young woman with a sword at her side as well.  It was smaller than the man's sword, and easier to handle.  She also had a small bundle with her, filled with foods easy to carry.  These dark figures of course, were Will and Elizabeth.

"I still don't see how were going to get aboard the Intimidator," Elizabeth said.  "And even if we do get away with this, Father will certainly be shocked by it in the morning and try to find us!" 

"I don't think he'll be very shocked by the whole thing," Will said.  "Unhappy, yes, but not shocked.  And he may not try looking for us right away.  He'll know what we're trying to do."

"That doesn't answer my question on how to get aboard."

"I've been looking at the ships blueprints," Will said.  "There is a porthole that leads to a storage room neat the bottom of the boat.  It's big enough to fit the both of us, so I think if we're going to try to get in, that's where we do it."

The two walked silently along the beach that lead to the dock with the Intimidator.  They waded into the water and swam toward the back of the boat.  Just as they found the porthole, Will and Elizabeth could hear voices.

"That's the last of it," said a voice.  "Pack up boys, we're setting sail."  

"Hurry, Will!" Elizabeth whispered harshly.  With Will's help, Elizabeth was able to fit through the porthole.  Once inside she helped Will to get in, just in time, as the ship began its journey to Tortuga.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, duh, double duh and duh to infinity… If it were mine, I would be too busy spending the thousands of dollars I earned off them on nothing at all rather than writing fics.

AN: Charlotte Reed is my character.  Don't take her without my permission, or I shall sic rabid badgers on you.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Four

"If I never hear the words 'porthole' and 'storage' in the same sentence again, it will be too soon," Elizabeth complained. 

The journey had taken nearly two days across the seas.  All the food they had brought was gone.  They smelled bad, and Elizabeth got a little sea sick on the second night on account that a small storm had brewed and rocked the boat a little too much.  No pirates were found on the journey, and neither of them had gotten caught, but that didn't put Elizabeth and Will in any better of spirits.  At least if they had been caught, they wouldn't have had to deal with the smell of rotting fish in their little 'room'.  Now they were two days from a bath, and they had no way to get home if they wanted to.  

Will watched the cargo ship unloading goods into the storage rooms of the Tortuga docks.  "We're here," he told Elizabeth.  "At least we've made it this far."

"That Jack better be worth all this," said Elizabeth.  "Or he's going to get a good slap in the face."

The two walked down the pier to the town gate.  As usual, the town was busy with beer drinkers, woman wrestlers, and, of course, prostitutes.  

"Stay close to me, Elizabeth," Will said.  "Or some rogue might try to snatch you."  That was enough for Elizabeth, and she clung tightly to Will's arm.  Will rolled his eyes a little, but couldn't say he minded.

He led the way through the town, looking for the familiar Faithful Bride Tavern.  He asked a couple people if they knew Jack, but no one knew him, (or weren't admitting it), until he came to a familiar face. 

It was Giselle, the second woman Jack had seen upon arriving to Tortuga.  

_She might know where Jack is,_ Will thought, and walked up to her.  "Excuse me?"

Giselle turned around and looked Will in the eye.  She smiled slyly.  "Well, hello, what can I do for ye?"  She inched closer to Will.  

Will backed up a bit.  "I'm… friends with Jack Sparrow…" he said shakily.

Giselle's face instantly fell.  "If you're a messenger for the little brute, you can tell 'im nothin' doin'.  The man cheated on me, and I want nothin' to do with 'im!"

"T-that's not what I'm here for…" Will said, wondering if he got in over his head.  "I just want to--"

"Go!  Any 'friend' of Jack's is an enemy o' mine!" Giselle turned around to leave.

Will stood dumbfounded, but Elizabeth was a bit bolder.  "Now hold on a minute!" she told Giselle.  "We aren't 'messengers' or anything, we just want to know if you've seen him!  He's in grave danger."

Giselle turned around.  She looked over Elizabeth then turned to Will. 

"Oh, I see how it is.  He's gotten 'imself into a bit of trouble 'as he?  Well serves 'im right.  I want you to leave!!"

"But--"  Will began, but was cut off by a swift slap in the face.  Will was forced the other way, and Giselle left in the other direction.  Will looked at Elizabeth, surprised.  

"I'm not sure I deserved that…" he mumbled.   Elizabeth sighed, and shook her head.  

It was nearly dark by the time the two found the Faithful Bride.  They went inside. 

"We are never going to find Jack, Will," said Elizabeth.  They had asked nearly everyone in the tavern, and no one knew Jack.  "We shouldn't have come here.  This is folly!!"

"Maybe it is…" Will said.  "I was so sure we would find some one who knew Jack…" his voice trailed.

"Now we have to wait an entire week to get home," Elizabeth muttered.  "Or wait for Father to find us, and face his wrath…"

"We have to keep trying," Will said.  "If we don't, Jack will be killed!"

"Jack?" said a new voice.  Will looked up to see a girl that was not previously in the tavern.  She was wearing black pants with big boots, a big sleeved white shirt with a brown vest and a red bandana.  At her side was a pirate sword.  It was a bit fancy for being just a normal pirates sword, but Will didn't really notice.  She looked curiously at Will and Elizabeth.  "Do you mean Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said.  "Do you know him?"

The girl looked suspiciously at Elizabeth.  "Maybe," she said.  "Who wants to know?" 

"I do," Will said standing up.  

The girl looked over Will's fancy clothing, however tattered it was.  She laughed.  "I can only guess why a well-to-do lad like yerself is doin' in Tortuga, let alone lookin' for Jack Sparrow.  What'd he do, go after your pretty lass?" 

Elizabeth gasped.  Will stared down the girl, unfazed.  "Jack saved both me and my wife," he said.  "I'm a friend of his."

"Jack has few friends, laddie," the girl said.  "Somehow, I doubt that yer one of them."

"I am his friend!!" Will said. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't waste my time looking for him!"

"And why, pray, are ye lookin' for him?" said the girl.

"Jack is in danger,"

"Jack is a pirate," said the girl.  "He's always in danger.  It comes with the territory."

"No, what I mean is he's in grave danger," Will said.  "With another pirate crew." 

The girl's ears picked up.  "With another crew?"

"Yes," Will said.  "With Barbosa's crew."

The girl thought a moment.  "Hmm, I did hear the crew at the docks mention somethin' about a breakout…"

"Yes, the crew broke out," said Will.  "They've commandeered the Interceptor 2, and made off.  We're certain that they'll go after Jack."

"And you're willin' to go riskin' your life to save him, is that it?"

"Yes…" Will said.  "He did the same for me…"

The girl looked at Will.  Perhaps he was telling the truth.  "Well then, if that be the case, I'll help ye.  What's your name, lad?"

"Will Turner,"

The girl laughed heartily.  "William Turner," she said.  "You know it would have made things a lot easier if ye just would've told me the name to begin with."  She looked Will over again.  "I thought you looked familiar.  Your Bootstraps' son, ain't ye?"

"Yes…" Will said.  "You knew my father?"

"Yes I did," said the girl.  "But now's not the time to talk about him."  She held out her hand.  "Name's Charlotte Reed.  Char for short."

"Nice to meet you," Will said, taking her hand.  "This is my wife, Elizabeth.  We were just married two nights ago."  Char shook hands with her.  

"I apologize for me behavior before," she said.

"It's quite all right," Elizabeth assured her.

"So what do we do now?" Will asked.

"Nothin' just yet," Char said.  "Tonight you best find a place to stay.  But tomorrow, meet me at the docks, and I'll bring ye aboard a ship.  I'm not sure if we can find Jack, but no harm in lookin', eh?" She winked at the couple and walked out, leaving Will and Elizabeth behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Charlotte Reed is mine, but the other characters are some else's.  Don't ask me who they belong to, cuz I couldn't tell ya if I was bein' forced to walk the plank.  ::hits head on plank:: OW!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Five

Will and Elizabeth walked down the docks the next morning.  As expected the Intimidator was already gone, so now they had no choice but to trust Char.  They spotted her down by the bottom dock where she and the rest of the crew were preparing a large and beautiful ship for sailing.

At the top of the ship's crow's-nest was a flag bearing a long Sea Serpent.  At the head of the ship was a large and powerful dragon figure.  The ships sails were a pure white, and very large.  The helm bore gold trimmed spokes.  The ship was all together gorgeous. 

On one of the spokes, Will noticed,  was a captains hat, similar to Jack's but it was a darker black and it had a small feather on it.  Though the hat was there, Will saw no sign of the captain.  He was about to ask one of the hands where the captain was when Char came up to them.

"Glad to see you could make it!" she said cheerily.  She pointed to the ship.  "That is the ship we plan on takin'," she continued.  "The Serpent's Tail."

"She is beautiful," Will said.  "Um… Char?  Where is--"

"Come on and I'll show ye around," Char said, cutting Will off.  She took them aboard the Serpent's Tail.

"Down there's the cabins.  I got a cabin specifically for you two, so you don't have to worry about people botherin' you.  The dinin' hall is over there through that door.  I'm guessin' you know the other parts of a boat, Will, because you were with Jack for a while.  And up here's the helm--"

"Char?" Will said.  

"Yes?" 

"Um… I've been looking around for a while now, but I can't seem to find him…"

"Who??"

"Will, you weren't really expecting Jack to be on this ship, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm just wondering where the captain is."

Char burst into uproarious laughter.  Will looked at Char strangely.  "Ya know, for Bill's son, ye sure are empty-headed."  She walked up to the helm and picked up the captain hat.  She placed it on her head, where it fit quite comfortably. "I'm the captain of the Serpent's Tail."

Elizabeth was a bit surprised by this news, but Will stood there, mouth gaping.  "_You're_ the captain?!" he exclaimed as Char walked by him now in full costume.  "But you're a woman!"  The words had barely escaped Will's mouth when he felt the cold of unforgiving steel at his throat.  He looked down to see the hard eyes of Char.

"Don't doubt me skills just because I'm a woman," she said.  "I've lived my entire life on the sea, and have more skills in handlin' a boat than that Commodore Norington of Port Royal."

"I-I apologize…" Will said shakily.  

"Good," said Char.  "I wouldn't want to have to get in a battle to the death with ye.  Would be sad if I had ta spill ye blood when ye just barely got off yer honeymoon with yer lassie here."  She sheathed her sword, and Will relaxed a little.  

"You would have had a hard time crossing swords with me," Will said.  "I practice three hours a day with mine."

"Lad, not even the Great Captain Jack Sparrow has bested me in sword combat," Char said.  "Only one man has, and I don't plan on makin' it two."  She turned to the crew.  "Weigh the anchors and hoist the sails!! We're settin' sail me hearties!"  She took her place at the helm.

"How do you plan on finding the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way out of the bay.  "It anchors at an island no one can find!!"

"Unless you already know where it is," Char finished.  "That's the easy part.  I just use this!"  She held up a little black box.  

Will looked at it curiously.  "That looks like the compass Jack gave me…"

"It _is_ the compass Jack gave you, love," Char said.  "You know, ye really need ta pay more attention to yer pockets."

Will searched his pockets and sure enough, Jack's compass was missing.  Will looked at Char angrily.  "Did you take anything else out of my pockets?"

"Of course not," Char said.  "Oh, and um… here's your sword back.  You know it really needed to be polished."  She handed the sword back, freshly polished.  Will took it, baffled.  Elizabeth laughed.  

"I guess you're not as much of a pirate as I thought you were," she commented. 

Will sneered, but kept to himself.  Char laughed now, and soon she and Elizabeth laughed until Will had had enough, and went to his cabin.  Elizabeth followed him, leaving Char behind, still laughing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom will be available for autographs on the fifth of never… Ok, you already know it's not mine, so don't ask for autographs and please, hold your applause.

AN: Another thing, you know Char's mine, so don't you dare take her without me knowin' or you'll be walking the plank.  Arrrrr…..

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Six

Captain Jack Sparrow stood in front of the helm of the Black Pearl with a big smile on his face.  

After reclaiming the Pearl, he and his crew celebrated in Tortuga with wine, women and song.  As he promised to Elizabeth, the crew learned Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)™ and they sang it often.  Now the crew was worn out and asleep below deck.  It was near midnight, and Jack was running the ship himself.  The waters were calm and the breeze pleasant, so he had no trouble manning the it.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Jack mumbled.  A secret smile overcame his face as he thought of his friends back safe in Port Royal.  _Will certainly had landed himself a good one when he married Elizabeth_, he thought to himself.  _Be good for him.  Too bad he didn't join me, though.  He would've made a good pirate with it bein' in his blood and all.  _He walked down the helm and tightened two of the sails ropes.  _Oh well.  All's well that ends well._

He walked back to the helm, unaware of the figures creeping around on deck.  He began his song again.  "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…  We're beggars and blighters, ne'er do well cads, drink up me hearties, yo--" Jack suddenly felt steel at his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own.  Sue me not. (Cold, my chain mail is…) Char be mine, precious, sos if you plans on usings her, ask the Preciouses permissiones first!! ::hisses:: (Gollum isn't mine either…)

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Seven

Will couldn't sleep.  He kept thinking about what connection Charlotte might have with his father.  

He looked over at Elizabeth.  She was sleeping peacefully, despite all the twisting and turning Will had been doing in his sleep.  He sat up in bed, unable to lie back down.  He got up, got dressed and went outside to calm his spirits a bit.  

The sea breeze felt good on his face, and he stood by the edge of the boat letting the mist hit him.  He looked around.  The ship really was beautiful.  And fast, too.  They had barely been sailing a day, and already all land was out of sight.  He leaned against the edge of the boat, watching the dolphins swim in the wake of the ship.  But his thoughts were elsewhere.  He couldn't stop thinking about his father.  He still hadn't learned much about him, and he felt a certain emptiness in soul because of it.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a voice.  Will looked up to see a somewhat concerned Char.

"No," he said.  "I can't."

"Well, I can't blame it on the boat," Char commented.  "You've been on enough of those in your life.  And I can't blame it on Elizabeth either.  You two love each other with a passion."  She leaned over the helm and looked Will square in the eye. "So what be the problem, lad?"

"It's nothing," Will lied.  "I just can't sleep."

"Right…" Char said, but pursued the matter no further.

Will paused.  "This ship is certainly fast," he mentioned.

"Sure is," Char said, obviously proud.  "This is the sister ship to the Black Pearl.  Both made by Jack and his crew.  I'm lucky to have had some part in makin' it.  It's just as big and strong as the Pearl.  Almost as fast as it too.  We shouldn't have much trouble catchin' up."

"I see…" Will said, absentmindedly. 

Char looked at Will for a moment.  Something was wrong.  She decided to try something.

"Your father was me best friend, you know," she said accidentally-on-purpose.

Will's ears picked up.  "He was?"

"Yup," Char continued.  "He was the only man that could best me in battle.  Not because he was the best swordsman in the world, but because he knew me style perfectly.  He could pick up on someone's style after a little observation.  Yup, he was the only man I knew who could do that, too."

"So he's the one who bested you," Will said.  He thought a moment.  "He was your best friend?"

"You bet," replied Char.  "He was also the only one on Jack's crew who knew I was a woman."

"What?"

"You heard me," Char said.  She shook her head.  "Fool pirate comed in when I was gettin' dressed one day.  But he was a good man, and kept it to himself."

"How could you have possibly kept that a secret from all of Jack's crew?"

"You forget, lad.  Barbosa's crew was once Jack's crew.  They're not exactly the smartest bunch in the seven seas."  She winked at Will.  "I don't exactly have what you call big breasts, so that part was easy to hide."

"Not even Jack knew?" Will asked shocked. 

"Nope," Char said.  "Bill kept good me secret."

"You two didn't…" Will asked uncomfortably.

"Hmm?" Char looked at Will's uncomfortable look.  She laughed.  "No, of course not, laddie," she assured him.  "Bootstrap kept true to his wife.  He wasn't the cheatin' type."  Will relaxed a little.  Char smiled to herself.  "Besides, it wouldn't do well for my disguise if my belly suddenly bulged out, now would it?"

"How did you keep your identity safe from Jack?" Will asked, trying to avoid the subject Char brought up.  "He's not as dumb as the rest of that crew.  Surely your name gave you away?"

"The name I gave him was Reed," Charlotte said.  "No one knew me by any other name."

"You are a sly one," Will commented.

"What can I say?" Char shrugged, smiling.

Will paused.  "Were you among the cursed when we fought them?"

"Of course not," Char said.  "I never did like that crew.  They always looked like the mutinous type to me.  I was with Bill when he said he didn't like what they did to ol' Jack."

"How is it that you lived?" Will asked.  "They killed my father."

"I know," Char said.  "But Bootstrap was a more vocal about his feelings with the mutiny than I was.  I was basically the least important of the crew, so no one paid any attention to me.  But Bill was a bit more important, so when he spoke, they listened.

"Three nights after we got our hands on the treasure, we sailed back to that cursed island.  It seemed a bit suspicious, sure, but I didn't normally pay heed to that.  But as the night went on, I discovered a plan to end Bootstrap Bill's complainin'.  I tried to warn Bill, but he knew that he couldn't get away.  He told me to leave, and leave as fast as I could.  

"So I gathered all my things, and Bill's things, too, and took off in one of the lifeboats.  I can still hear the cheers and jeers as they let Bill down to the depths…" Char hung her head, hiding tears.

"Three days later, I was discovered by a Port Royal ship.  They took me aboard, believin' the story I told them that my ship was attacked by pirates, and I was the only survivor.  Scary enough as is, one of the men aboard was your Commodore Norington, though he was only a deck hand at the time.  I believe it was then that he vowed to rid the seas of pirates.

"When I got to Port Royal, I looked through Bill's things.  That's when I found that piece of Cortez' gold on a chain, all made out to be sent to you.  So I sent it.  Figured it was the right thing to do.  Only then I didn't know it was cursed."

"You didn't?" Will said, surprised.  "But didn't you take out a piece too?"

"No, I didn't," Char said.  "I only got one piece, and it was your father that gave it to me.  I wasn't even going to get any of it if Bill hadn't shared his portion with me."  She shrugged.  "If I would've known that's what kept Barbosa's crew cursed, I would've kept it good and hidden.  Though I guess it's better that I spent it, and sent your piece to you, Will," she said.  "If I hadn't, you wouldn't be where you are now.  'Course, Jack wouldn't be in the predicament he's in now, either."

"No, he'd be dead already," Will said.  "He was supposed to be hanged, and he would've been if I hadn't gotten him out."

Char stroked her chin.  "Yes, I suppose that's true too," she said.  "Anyway, after I sent your trinket, I got together a crew, hunted down the Serpent, and reclaimed it as me own.  I've spent the last decade or so huntin' down Barbosa.  I stopped when I found out he was dead, and his crew was captured, but it seems that I'm not done yet."

"No, I guess not…" Will said mostly to himself.  He looked up at the stars thoughtfully.

"Feelin' better now, William?" Char said, leaning on the helm.

Will smiled.  He nodded to Charlotte. "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you," he said.  He stretched and yawned.  "I think I can get to sleep now."  He turned and walked down to the ramp that led to the cabins.  He turned once more to Char.  "Thank you again, Char… for everything."

"No problem, lad," she said smiling.  Will walked down the cabins.  Charlotte went back to her steering her ship.  "Will, yer more like your father than you'll ever know…"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I vow to someday destroy and otherwise totally mutilate the man that came up with disclaimers!!  Uh… wait, that came out wrong… forget I said that… ::looks around:: Pirates own, I do not.  I refuse to believe that anyone out there thinks I do.  Charlotte's mine!!  No touchie!! 

AN: I just love this chapter!! To me, it's the best chapter for keeping the characters in their actual personalities… Ok, I just had to say that… read on…

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Eight

Jack slowly turned around, and was not too surprised to see one of Barbosa's crew members with a sword to his throat.  Jack gave the man a smile.

"Ah, how good to see you've escaped Port Royal," he lied.  He looked around at all the angry faces of Barbosa's crew.  "I see you want the Pearl back," he said, slowly backing down the stairs of the helm.  "Go ahead and take it, I was savin' it for you, really.  I'll just take me leave of you now--"  He stopped, realizing he'd bumped into a warm body.  He turned to see two angry but pleased faces.  "My good _gentlemen_…" he began.  "I apologize--"  Oops, bumped into another man.  Jack was trapped.

Two men took a rope and tied Jack up roughly.  He was forced to face the front of the ship, watching the pirates flood aboard it.  He turned to his guard.  "I suppose this means you'll take the Pearl, kill the crew, and maroon me again…?"

"Nonsense, Jack!" said a familiar voice.  "I won't be makin' that mistake again."  Jack turned and to his surprise, Barbosa himself was walking up to the helm of the Pearl.

"Such a pretty boat, too," Barbosa commented.  "Pity it was made by ye, Jack.  Just that makes it so… cursed."

"Looks like I just can't get rid of ya, can I?" Jack said, though he was surprised by his presence there.

"Neither can I rid meself of ye," said Barbosa.  "But that's all gonna change…"

Jack tried to change the subject. "So how'd ya do it?"

Barbosa's cursed monkey came up and jumped up on Barbosa's shoulder.  "Let's just say ol' Jack here has a thing for gold coins…"  The monkey reached around Barbosa's neck and pulled out a gold Cortez piece attached to a chain.  Jack recognized it as Will's piece of gold.  "Seems the gold has a special effect--" he stepped into the moonlight, revealing his tattered skeleton body "--on the dead…"

"I knew I should have sunk that cursed chest…" Jack muttered. 

"It seems to late for that, me friend," Barbosa said.  

"So you're gonna sink the Pearl and maroon me again…?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Oh, no," Barbosa said.  "Apparently that island has some weird power that makes it impossible for ye to die, so we're just gonna have to do it ourselves…"  The pirates roared with laughter and cheers.

Jack thought hard.  He had to somehow warn his crew.  But how to do it?  He looked around while the pirates cheered, and saw Cotton's parrot perched on the crows nest.  Jack got an idea.

"So, _Captain Barbosa_," Jack said, emphasizing "Captain Barbosa".  "I suppose your gonna kill me now, right, _Captain Barbosa_?"

"No, _Captain Jack_," Barbosa said, mimicking Jack.  "We're gonna take you to our special caves.  Then we'll let ye in on our plans."

"But _Captain Barbosa_," Jack said, louder than before.  "What harm is there in me knowing now, _Captain Barbosa_?"

"Captain…" Cotton's parrot repeated quietly.

Barbosa thought a moment.  "I guess there's no harm in ye knowin' now…" he said thoughtfully.  "Very well then.  We're goin' to--"

"But _Captain Barbosa_!" Jack tried one more time.  "You have to tell me why you want to kill me, _Captain Barbosa_!"

"Captain Barbosa!" said Cotton's parrot.  Jack hid his smile.  Hopefully that would be enough to warn the crew.

"Ye already know why we want to kill ye!" Barbosa said angrily.  He looked suspiciously at Jack, who flashed him an innocent smile.  "Yer up to somethin'…"

"How could I be up to somethin', _Captain Barbosa_?" Jack said, just to be sure Cotton's parrot got it right.  "I'm tied up with no where to go."

Barbosa eyed Jack, but realized he was right.  "I suppose…" 

"The plan?" Jack insisted.

"Ah, yes," Barbosa said.  He was about to say it when he thought a moment.  "Now that I think of it…" he said.  "I think I'll just wait 'til we get to the caves…  Take him away boys!!"

"Wait!" Jack said.  "Aren't you takin' the Pearl?"

"Why would we need the Pearl when we have the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" asked Barbosa.  "Take 'im aboard!"

"Wait!" Jack said again.  "You could grant me a last request…"

Barbosa thought a moment.  "Well, I suppose since we were once friends, I could grant ye one request…  What do ye want?"

"I want you to leave the crew and the Pearl alone," Jack said.  The pirates laughed loudly.  Barbosa laughed too.

"I guess we can leave it be," he said.  "Now boys, we be leavin'!"  

On the Interceptor 2 Jack was escorted down below the deck with Barbosa behind him.  Jack was shoved in a cell, one with a porthole directly facing the Black Pearl.

"Pretty sight, ain't it Jack?" Barbosa said haughtily.  He laughed again.  "That was a noble request of ye to leave the Pearl alone.  But fact is, Jack, we were plannin' on leavin' it alone anyway."  Jack looked Barbosa in the eye.

"Yes, that be part of the plan.  When the crew escaped, they made sure the Commodore of Port Royal let yer friends Will and Elizabeth know they escaped.  Soon they'll be on yer trail, along with yer crew.  Won't they be surprised to find all of us guarding ye?" Jack looked angrily at Barbosa.  Barbosa laughed again. "With all of 'em in one place looking for ye, we can kill 'em one by one, right in front of you, so not only are you tortured, but we rid ourselves of our greatest enemies all at the same time!"  Barbosa laughed once more.

Jack thought hard again.  Ways to stall… Ah-ha!  "Ah, but what about Commodore Norington?" Jack asked.  "He won't go after me.  He'll hunt you down, and this time you don't have that curse protectin' ya…"

"Eh, we don't be needin' to worry about Norington," Barbosa said.  "Word in the seas say that his Lieutenant Devon is a traitor.  I hear he was on his way to lay waste to Port Royal right now.  Seems he didn't take it too well when the Commodore let you go free…"

"Bloody Lieutenant…" muttered Jack. 

"Stop yer stallin', Jack, I know how yer mind works."  Barbosa left to men in charge of keeping an eye on Jack.  "We'll let ye know when we get there," Barbosa assured Jack, and he left Jack in the cell to watch his beloved Pearl fade off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you SMMMMMMEEEELLLLLL…. Oops, wrong show… uh… event… uh… movie… uh… thing… Yeah, thing… Ok, I don't own.  I just write.  I do what I want.  You have problem?! (Final Fantasy IX's Qu's aren't mine either… How pathetic that I have to turn to other shows and stuff to do my disclaimers…)

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth woke up refreshed.  Char had let her use her tub to wash up, so now she was clean and she had gotten a good night's sleep.  She got dressed, noticing that Will was already awake, and no longer in the room.  Quickly she left the room and walked up on deck.

Will was talking to some of the crew members.  He turned and noticed Elizabeth.  He excused himself from the men he was talking to, and walked up to her.

"'Morning, Elizabeth," he said, and he kissed her.  

"Ah, ah!" said a voice.  Will and Elizabeth looked up to see Char shaking her head at them.  "None of that on me ship!!"

"It's outlawed here too?" Will said.

"Looks like it's not allowed anywhere…" Elizabeth said.  Char laughed.

"I don't need any lovey-doveyness on me ship," Char said.  "I've already got to deal with a just-married couple.  That keeps me on me toes as it is."  Will smiled at Char.

"Captain!" Char looked up to see the lookout climbing down the ropes at full speed.

"What is it?" Char asked.

"An England ship, off the port bow," he said.  He handed a telescope to Char.  She looked through, and sure enough, she could see a ship waving England's colors.  "Bloody Englishmen…" Char muttered.  She turned to her crew.  "All right boys, we got ourselves an enemy ship off the port bow.  Look lively men!!"

Will ran up to the helm.  "Are you going to fire on them?" he asked.

"Not with my ship," Char said. "There are more than one of them, and I couldn't handle it."  She turned to her first mate.  "Matthew, would you please take the Turners down below and prep them for their part?  I got to get ready meself."  

"Ready?" Elizabeth questioned.  "Ready for what?"

"Matthew will tell you all about it," Char assured her.  She tipped her hat to them and ran off to her cabin.

Less than twenty minutes later, Will and Elizabeth came on deck to what seemed like a completely different ship.  The flags waving now were that of England and Port Royal.  The pirates were now dressed in traditional English deck hands garb, and the ship itself looked much more like a Port Royal ship.  

Will and Elizabeth were informed of their duties.  Will was now dressed as a captain of an English ship, and Elizabeth had a very fancy dress on.  As Will looked around he discovered that many of the deck hands were now dressed in dresses similar to Elizabeth's and many of them had men in suits accompanying them.  Will realized that many of Char's deck hands were indeed women, he just never noticed.  Silently he said to himself that perhaps it wouldn't have been that hard for Char to hide in a crew of men.

Suddenly Char came up behind them.  "So did Matthew tell ye yer roles?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm to be the Captain, doing business for Governor Swann," Will said.  He looked at Char.  She was now wearing a long elegant dress, and carried a small sun umbrella.  Will smiled.  "This is a side of you I've never seen," he said.  Elizabeth laughed.

Char sneered.  "I don't like it, but no proper English ship would believe I was a captain, unless I was a pirate, and maybe not even then," she explained.  "It's harder to conceal one's gender in a Captain's outfit."  She motioned to the helm.  "We've almost caught up with the English ship," she said.  "Best take yer place, 'Captain'…"

Will nodded and walked up to the helm, grateful that Jack had given him practice steering a ship on the journey to Tortuga.

As they neared the English ship, Elizabeth noticed that there was more than one ship there all right.  There was a whole fleet.  Fifty ships lined the waters before them.  The leader ship slowly pulled up to their own, and stopped by it, waving the flag to show they were allies.

Will stopped the Serpent, and walked down to where the captain was boarding.  To his surprise, the man boarding was Lieutenant Devon.  He looked concerned at first, but when he saw Will he smiled.  Will relaxed a little at the smile.  But to Elizabeth, his smile seemed too smug, and haughty, and that certainly couldn't be good.

Will held out his hand to the captain.  "Captain Devon, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Will," Devon said.  "And it's Commodore Devon, if you please."

"Commodore?" Will said.  "I don't remember your ceremony." 

"Oh, my ceremony was in England," Devon said.  "The Queen herself appointed me."  He pointed to the fleet behind him.  "Now I command all these ships!!"

Will smiled.  "How good for you," he said.  "They will certainly be a help in Port Royal, since Barbosa's crew now haunts the waters."

"Oh they're not for Port Royal," Devon said.  Will looked confused.  

"Then who are they for?"

Devon smiled.  Elizabeth didn't like his smile, and decided something was up.  "Perhaps you could tell us over tea?" she suggested.

"A wonderful idea, Miss Swann," Devon said.  "Oh, excuse me, Mrs. _Turner_.  That was dreadfully rude of me."

"Not at all," Elizabeth assured him.  "An honest mistake."

"Shall we go for tea then?" Will said, and he led them into the captain's dining hall.  Before he went in, he turned to Matthew, his appointed first mate.  "Matthew, I would like you and Miss Reed to accompany us for tea."

"Of course, Captain Turner," Matthew said.  "I shall inform Miss Reed immediately."  He walked off to find Char.

"Reed?" asked  Devon.  "I don't suppose you mean Charlotte Reed?"

"Yes, I do," Will said.  "Do you know her by chance?"

"I do," Devon said.  "Norington had found her nearly ten years ago stranded in a life boat.  Her ship had been attacked by pirates.  Poor thing was scared out of her mind."

They sat down, and tea was brought to them.  Soon Char joined them.

"Ah, Miss Reed," Devon said.  "It's good to see you again.  Though I don't suppose you recognize me?"

"How could I forget one of my rescuers?" she said, her accent perfectly matching that of a well brought up English woman.  "It's good to see you again, Lieutenant Devon."

"Commodore Devon, now miss," Devon said.

"Commodore?" Char said, obviously shocked.  "Captain Will failed to mention you had been promoted."

"I had only learned of it just now," said Will. "We were just discussing that when you came in."

"Congratulations, Commodore Devon," Char said, though like Elizabeth, she suspected foul play.

"How did you become Commodore in such a short time?" Will asked, genuinely interested.  

"Simple," Devon replied, sipping his tea.  "I convinced the Queen that Port Royal was full of savages."

Will nearly fell out of his chair at this news.  Elizabeth stood up angrily.  "Savages?!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Will demanded.  

Devon was unfazed.  "You merely have to think a moment, 'Captain'," he said.  "The Commodore allows a vicious pirate, Jack Sparrow get away--"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow…" Elizabeth insisted, not interested in her disguise anymore.

"Whatever," Devon said.  He turned to Will.  "As if that wasn't enough, the Governor allows his daughter to marry a blacksmith, and the son of a pirate!  That's not very civil is it?  He also let a man get away with piracy, when he should be condemned to death!!"  He was obviously talking about Will. 

Will stood up angrily, but kept his composure.  "You traitor…"

"Perhaps I am," Devon said, getting up and leaving the hall.  "But at least I will get something for my treachery." 

"A wise man once reminded me that the deepest circle of hell was reserved for traitors and mutineers…" Char muttered.

"And I will be the richest one there," Devon said laughing.  He boarded his ship and started giving orders.  He turned back to Will.  "Too bad you could never hope to warn Commodore Norington in time.  Not that he would believe you anyway."  The ship sailed away with Commodore Devon laughing all the way.

Whatever willpower Will had had over his temper before, had left him.  He turned to the helm and punched one of the spokes so hard that the wheel began spinning out of control.

Char caught it.  "Will!  That was uncalled for!" 

"Sorry," Will said insincerely.  

Char stared angrily at Devon's ships sailing away.  "I never did like Devon," she admitted.  "But I never would have thought him a traitor."

Elizabeth watched the ships sail away.  Tears formed in her eyes.  "Father…"  Will looked at her sympathetically.  

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth…" Will said, and pulled her into his arms.  She cried into his shoulder.  Will turned to Char, who seemed upset by the whole thing.  "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Only one thing," Char said.  "If Jack is as good a friend as ye claim, he'll help ye.  With the speed of the Pearl and the Serpent, we should be able to get back to Port Royal before it gets too bad.  I can't do anythin' until then."  

Will hung his head.  "I understand…"

"I'm sorry, Will…"

"There's nothing we can do…" he said.  "It's not your fault."

"How long do you suppose we have?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well," Will began.  "Commodore Norington mentioned that Devon was expected in a week's time.  It's already been three days…"

"If we hurry, we can get to the Pearl on time," Char assured him.  "A journey that takes Devon a week to accomplish can be done in two days time with our ships."

"There is hope, Mr. Turner," Matthew assured him.

Will nodded.  "I hope so…"

Char motioned to Matthew.  "Matthew, take over for a moment while I go get dressed."  Matthew nodded, and took the wheel and compass.  Char left for her cabin, Devon's laugh still echoing in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: What?! Do a disclaimer just when the story's gettin' interestin'?  Ok fine, since it's against the law not to do one… Not mine, save Charlotte, don't sue please.  On to the story!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Ten

Governor Swann looked out the window of his mansion worriedly.  Commodore Norington was out gathering clues and trying to find out where Will and Elizabeth had gone.

It was obvious they went to find Jack Sparrow.  But where would one start to look?  He was a pirate, meaning he could be anywhere.  Governor Swann thought hard, but could come up with nothing.  Or could he?  Didn't Will become hasty when the Commodore mentioned Tortuga three morning ago?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  On the other side was Commodore Norington, seemingly out of breath, much like he was on the morning before Will and Elizabeth's disappearance.   

"What have you found out?" Swann asked.

"The cargo master said Will had asked him about the ship to Tortuga," Norington said.  "He said Will was doing it as a favor for you."

"That boy…" the Governor mumbled.  "If only we had looked for them before.

"It was only natural to believe that they went off on their own for a while, Governor," Norington assured him.  "They were just married after all."

"I know…" said the Governor.

Norington shook his head.  "They had better find Jack after all this…" he said.  He looked over at Governor Swann, who looked distraught.  "Don't fret, Governor Swann," Norington said.  "Miss Elizabeth will be fine.  Mr. Turner will protect her with his life."

"I know that too…" said the Governor.  "But I can't help worrying…"  He paused.  "Do you suppose they'll even get out of Tortuga?" he asked.  

"Young Mr. Turner has a strong will," said Norington.  "If anyone can convince a captain to set sail on a silly hunt for Jack Sparrow, he can."  He looked around.  "At least Will had the courtesy to leave our ships alone, and not commandeer one."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, and one of Norington's men was behind it.  He saluted to Norington and bowed to the Governor.

"Sir, the cargo ship headed to Tortuga has just pulled in, sir," he reported.  

"Any news?"

"No, sir," said the soldier.  "No sign of Miss Elizabeth or Mr. William."

"Thank you," Norington said.  "You may return to your post."  The man saluted again and left.

"They must have found somebody," Governor Swann said.

"Indeed," said the Commodore.  "Let's hope it's someone trustworthy…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I claim not to own this or anything else in the world as I am a monk from the great mountain of Ibtopia… Ok, I lied, I'm a selfish brat, alright?  Happy now??  I don't own this, stop asking!!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Eleven

Jack sat in his cell wondering what was going to happen to him.  Were they really planning on waiting until all his friends came to find him, and kill them too?  He didn't like that idea.  

Not that he liked the idea of his early death either.

He looked out his porthole and saw the cursed island of Cortez' treasure before him.  Soon two new pirates were coming down the stairs to get him.  

"Time to go, Jack," one of them said.

"_Captain_ Jack…" Jack said, exasperated.  The four men hauled him out of the cell harshly.  "Can't we talk this over?"  Jack pleaded.  "Over a nice cup of tea.  We can come to accords, right?"  The men ignored Jack and dragged him along the bottom of the boat.

"Jack, welcome back to yer home," Barbosa said.  "Ye remember it well, eh?"  The pirates laughed.  Jack laughed along with them, but his good humor couldn't save him this time.  "Put 'im in one of the boats," Barbosa commanded.  "Don't let 'im escape."

"Aye, Captain," and Jack was placed in a boat.

The ride through the caves gave Jack time to think.  He looked for a possible way to escape, but that seemed impossible.  If he escaped, where would he go?  Plus his friends would still come looking for him, and they would certainly be killed.  

They passed a huge rock on the left side of them.  The pirates in Jack's boat chuckled to themselves.

"Heh heh, rememba this place?" one of them said.  He had a wooden eye, and was rather tall.

"Yeh, I rememba," said his companion.  He was fairly bald and short.  "This is where we let ol' Bootstrap Rest In Peace."  The two laughed to themselves.

"Ye know, I bet he was just as cursed as the rest of us," said the man with the wooden eye.  "He took a piece of the treasure as the rest of us did."

The other man laughed again.  "That would mean he wuz down thar strapped to a cannon and bein' undead for ten years!"

"I bet it was a rude awakenin' when he suddenly couldn' breathe!" The two men burst into uproarious laughter.  That got Jack thinking.  If Barbosa, who was dead, could come back to life (so to speak) by having a gold coin handed to him…

"Be quiet back thar!" demanded Barbosa.  "We're almost inside, an' I don' need yer annoyin' laughter in me ear the 'ole way!!"  The two men shut up instantly.

Down the caves they went.  What was really about only an hour seemed like a lifetime, and Jack could only guess what they had in store for him.  He watched the side of the caves and looked down into the water.  No way of escape anywhere.

Finally the boats hit land, and Jack was forced to his feet. 

"Easy on the fine clothing!" he said.  "That was a gift from a good friend o' mine!"

"It don' matter what ye be wearin' where yer goin' Jack," said a pirate.

"How many times must I tell ye?  It's _Captain_ Jack…"  The men just laughed and yanked Jack along harsher.

"You know, if you were to let me go, you'll be richly rewarded…" Jack coaxed.  The men thought a moment.

"Don' believe 'im boys," said another man.  "The only thin' this boy be good for is a good laugh.  He ain't true to his word."

"Bloody pirate…" said Jack.

After a bit more walking they came to the main cave, and, at the top of a pile of treasure, sat Cortez' treasure.

Barbosa sat Jack down on top of the cursed chest and tied him to it.  Taking a strip of cloth, they prepared to gag him, so as to keep him quiet.  Jack stared down his oppressors as Barbosa walked up to him.

"So Jack, how does it feel to know ye's finally lost?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Feels great!" Jack said sarcastically.  "Now that you've won, you can finally let me go, right?" He smiled hopefully at Barbosa.

Barbosa laughed again.  "Ye are a sad one, Jack," he said.  "I feel sorry for ye… almost…  Gag 'im boys."  He took out his sword as two men placed the gag in Jack's mouth.  "Now Jack," he said.  He placed his sword at Jack's shoulder.  "Now we begin." He sliced at Jack's shoulder leaving a large gaping wound.  Jack's scream was stifled. 

Barbosa took another slice at Jack's leg, and another at his arm.  Then with a smile on his face, he walked down the pile of treasure to join his crew in celebration, leaving a wounded Jack on top.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  The crew sang aloud, and all Jack could do was watch helplessly. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Arr maties, this here movie ain't mine.  Shiver me timbers…

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twelve

"Captain!  We're comin' up on the Pearl!"  The Serpent's Tail had finally caught up with Captain Jack Sparrow's ship.

" 'Bout time," Char said.  "I was beginning to think they'd gotten too far ahead of us."

On the Pearl, Gibbs was eyeing the ship ahead of them.

"Friend or enemy?" asked Anna Marie as she came up behind him.

"Yer not gonna believe this," said Gibbs.  "But that ship is the Serpent's Tail."

"You're kiddin'…" 

"I wouln' kid ye," said Gibbs.

Anna turned to the crew.  "She's an ally, mates!!  Prepare to board!!  Put away the cannons!!"

Char pulled the ship up to the Black Pearl.  "Will, I'm gonna have to use you to prove we're friends," she said.  "Don't forget, lad, they don't know me as a woman."  Will nodded. 

Will and Elizabeth walked down the plank to the Pearl.  "Miss Elizabeth!"  Gibbs exclaimed surprised.  "Mr. Turner!!  What are ye doin' here?"

"We're here to find Jack," Char said from behind them.  Gibbs eyed her strangely.  "And who might you be, missy?" he asked suspiciously.

Char smiled slyly.  "What, ye don' recognize me Gibbs?" she said.  She looked him over and frowned.  "You've been puttin' on a few pounds, ain't ye?"

Gibbs looked closely at Char.  Suddenly he recognized her.  "Reed?!" he exclaimed.  "Yer… yer a woman!!"

"That I am," said Char.  "And the name's Charlotte.  Call me Char."

 Anne laughed.  "So ye's been sayin' I'm bad luck, and ye's been travelin' with a woman before?"

"I didn' know he was a woman!" Gibbs said.  "Or she… or… Arrr!!  Now I'm all confused."

"All's well that ends well," Char said.  "We don' have time to be reminiscin'.  I needa talk with Jack."

Gibbs' face fell.  "He ain't here," he said.  "He's been missin' for two days now."

"Two days?!" exclaimed Will.  He kicked at the ground.  "We're too late…"

"Do you know where he is?" asked Elizabeth. 

"If we knew, we'd go git him," said Gibbs.  "But we don't have any clues."

"He could've taken off by himself," said another man.

"Out in the middle of the ocean?" Anne exclaimed.  "None of the lifeboats are missin'."

"Something happened to him," said someone else.  "Or someone."   

"Shiver me timbers!" Cotton came up from behind them, his parrot squawking.  

"Cotton, shut yer parrot up!" Gibbs said angrily.

Cotton shrugged.  His parrot squawked again.

Char stopped a moment to think.  "Well, we have no proof that it was Barbosa's crew," she said.  "I doubt they could find Jack in that short of time.  It's only been four days after all."

"Four days!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  "Post Royal!!  We've got to get back!!"

"There ain't no use in it, Miss Elizabeth," said Char.  "Without both ships and their proper captains, we stand no chance against 'em."

Will sighed.  "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Will," Char shook her head.  "I just don't know…"

"Captain Barbosa!"

Everyone looked up.  It was Cotton's parrot.

"Captain Barbosa!  Captain Barbosa!!"

"What… did you say…?" Char looked at the parrot.

"Captain Barbosa!  Captain Jack!" he said.  "Just wait 'til we get to the caves!  The caves, the caves!!  Shiver me timbers!!"

Char looked closer at the parrot.  "Fastest ship in the Caribbean!!" the parrot chanted.  "Captain Barbosa!  Captain Barbosa!!"  Char smiled.  

"I think we just found out where to find Jack…" she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: For the last time… ok, not for the last time, because I don't know how much longer this fic is gonna be, so for one of the last times… "Pirates of the Caribbean" isn't mine.  I claim not to own them…

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Thirteen

Will, Elizabeth and Char silently walked through the cursed caves of Cortez. It was near midnight, and a full moon lit the way for them. Gibbs and Matthew were put in charge of the Pearl and the Serpent, so after they got Jack, they would have a quick getaway.  Then, hopefully, they would be able to get to Port Royal in time to save it.

As they inched their way through the cave's maze, Will thought about how only a few weeks ago, he was in these caves with Jack looking for Elizabeth.  He watched her now, walking noiselessly ahead of him.  Amazing how she and Jack had switched roles.  Will hoped that, like with Elizabeth, they weren't too late to save Jack.

Elizabeth watched the caves go past her as she walked.  She wasn't exactly happy to back in them, as all she could think of is when she was being forced down them not too long ago.  She saw several trail marks that she had noted the first time going down, in case she would've gotten away.  They were useless now.  She turned her head from them, not wanting to remember anymore.

Char walked ahead of Will and Elizabeth.  She could still remember ten years ago when she had first walked down these caves.  She was walking with Bill.  She smiled to herself at his memory.  Though she had never told him, she had developed feelings for him.  Tears weld up in her eyes when she remembered that that was the last time she had seen him.  She focused herself on her mission now, trying to forget that day.

"We're almost to the back of the caves," she whispered to Will and Elizabeth.  "We needa be as silent as the grave now, if you'll excuse me pun."

They walked on a little further until they came to the place where Jack and Will had first seen Elizabeth.  They looked over the edge of the wall, and on Cortez' treasure sat a bound, wounded and weak Jack.  Will almost had to turn his head away.  Seeing his normally strong friend barely able to lift his head was a bit sickening for him.

"Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth said under her breath.

Jack suddenly stirred.  _I know that voice…_ he thought, looking up.  _Elizabeth! _Sure enough, when he looked in the direction of the voice, he saw Will and Elizabeth, with a pirate that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite think of who it was.  This was bad.  Jack knew Barbosa was waiting in ambush.  He had to warn Will somehow.

"We've got to save him," Will said quietly.

"I don't know…" Char said looking around.  "This is too easy.  I don't like the feel of this…"

"We have to something!" Elizabeth whispered harshly.  "If the pirates didn't kill him right away, but wounded him, then they must have left him to die a slow death!  If we don't tend those wounds soon, then he will die."

"But something's just not _right_!" Char insisted.  

"I don't care," Will said.  "We've got to do something now!"  He drew his sword and walked out into the open.  It didn't even occur to him that Barbosa's body was no longer there.

"Will!!" Char called after him.  Jack lifted his head at the sound of Char's voice.  _Reed?_ he thought.

Will ignored her, and soon Elizabeth was following him.

Jack watched Will come out of his hiding place.  He had to stop him somehow.

"Mmmprth!!" he called, shaking his head.  He tried to yell at him from under his gag, but it was too tight. "Mmmrph!!!"

"It's alright, Jack," Will said.  "We've come to rescue you."  Jack shook his head again, more violently than before.  Will kept coming, But Elizabeth slowed down a bit.  Char stepped out cautiously into the cave.  Will leaned down by Jack.

"It's alright, I've got it," he told Jack.  Jack had had enough.  He kicked at Will, trying to force him back.

"Jack!" Will called. "I'm trying to help you!!"

"Norrph!" was all Jack could get out.  Will ignored him, and walked back to him.

"Just hold still a minute!"  He pulled out a small knife and removed Jack's gag.

"Will, you fool!" Jack shouted, when he could speak again. 

"What?"

"I was trying to tell you--"  Suddenly Will felt a pirates sword at his throat.  Elizabeth gasped too, and Will guessed that she and Char had both been captured.  Jack sighed.  

"--this is a trap…" he finished.  He hung his head.  Will was forced to his feet.

"Look what the tide brought in, lads…" Laughter filled the caves.  Will was forced around, and coming from the back was Barbosa's crew.  Each one was escorting one of the Serpent's or Pearl's crews.  Will hung his head.  They were defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Pirates is Disney's.  Char be mine.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Fourteen

"So now you've got yer enemies…" Jack said, anger creeping into his voice.  "You've won.  Just sink our ships and leave us to die here!!  That way you'll get out of 'ere faster."

"What, and miss this look on yer face?" said a voice.  "Not a chance.  We end ye now.  I don' need ye to be hauntin' me later."  Will looked up to see Barbosa.  His eyes got wide.

"Barbosa…?"

Barbosa smiled.  "Surprised to see me, Will?" he said.  "Ye didn' really think ye could be rid of me, did ye?"

"No, I suppose not…"  The pirates laughed.

"Gents," Barbosa said.  "It's time to give our fellow pirates their fair share of the treasure!!"  Jack was forced off the chest, and on to the floor, and the crews were lined up.  Barbosa took the pieces out one by one and handed it to several pirates, who in turn forced each of the crew members to hold one.

Jack thought hard.  He had to find someway to get Barbosa to blab how he survived.  If Reed could hear, he would know how to get help.

"So, _Captain Barbosa_," Jack said.  "You've become the pirate I always knew you could."  He sneered.  "Good and dead."

Barbosa turned angrily to Jack.  "I would watch yer tongue, Jack," he said.  "Yer not exactly in the  position to be making fun of me."

"How did you get to be the way you are, anyway?" Jack asked.  "What magic did you work to come back?"

Char caught on to Jack's plan.  "Yes, Barbosa?  How did ye go from bein' mutinous first mate, to bein' a member of the undead?"  Barbosa turned sharply to see Charlotte staring him down.

He stared at her.  "Do I know ye?" he asked.

"What, ye don' recognize me?"  She looked around her.  "Oh, I guess none of ye would, with me bein' a woman and all."

Barbosa walked down to Char and looked at her closely.  Suddenly he got it.  "Reed?"

"The one and only," she said.

"I had always suspected something was wrong with him… her," Jack muttered.

"Reed!!  The only other man aboard the Pearl that liked Jack!" Barbosa laughed, and the pirates laughed with him.

"That's Charlotte to ye, lad, and I ain't a man."

"I see that now," Barbosa admitted.  He looked her square in the eye.  "So ye wants to know how I survived me battle with Jack, did ye?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I shall tell ye."  He walked up to the treasure.  "Cortez' gold does more than just curse the livin'," he said.  "But with it, even the dead canea Rest In Peace."  That got Char thinking.  He exchanged glances with Jack, and he motioned to Will.  That's when she got it.  She took her piece of gold and hid it within her binds.

"My little monkey Jack here seemed to be the only pirate that got away," Barbosa continued.  "An' since the little bugger knew his job was to take the pieces of gold an' give them to me, that's just what he did.  I felt life in me again.  So to speak.

"An' since then I have been the same as always.  Only undead a 'course.  The best part of this form, lassie, is that I feel no hunger, thirst or lust.  Only lust for treasure.  An' revenge…" He smiled at Char.

The pirates began to laugh.  As they were laughing, one of the pirates looked at Char, and noticed she didn't have a piece of Cortez' gold.

"Captain, it seems we missed someone in the passin' of the gold," he said.

Barbosa looked at Char's empty hands.  "I see we did," he said.  "Apologies Miss."  He thought a moment.  "You know, if I remember correctly, young Reed here ne'er got a piece of the gold the first time we wuz here.  It wouldn't be fair to refuse her her rightful piece.  Bring her up here and let her have one."

Two men dragged her to the chest, and Char pretended to resist.  They hung her over the opening, and held her there.

"Take a piece," Barbosa insisted. 

"No!" Char said.

Barbosa pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her head.  "Take a piece, or I take yer life," he said sincerely.

Char had no choice, and, pretending not to want to, took a piece out of the chest.  As she was forced back in line, she stuck her foot in a patch of moonlight, just barely, and was pleased to see that the spell still worked.  She walked back to her place.

"Now," Barbosa began.  "Where was I?"  Char saw her chance.  She turned and ran through the caves.  Barbosa turned.  "After her boys!"

Several pirates shot at her, but of course it was to no avail.  She reached the edge of the land and dove as far as she could into the depths.

The pirates stopped when the reached the water.  "Aw, who cares," one said.  "We shot her plenty of times.  No way she can survive very long."  With that the pirates walked back, leaving Char in the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean is mine like Orlando Bloom plays Frodo's second cousin twice removed named Dodo in the Lord of the French Fries.  (and his middle name is bird.  Dodo Bird Baggins… eh heh heh…)

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Fifteen

 Char swam down the waters that led outside of the caves.  No, wait, she walked down the waters that led outside the caves.

"I don't know why I didn' think of this before," she said to herself.  She walked through the deep waters, and was not terribly surprised to find that she didn't need to breath once the waters got over her head. 

She looked through the treasures underwater and found a small, gold dagger.  It was too dull to be off much use in battle, but it was perfect to cut her binds.  This took a little thought on how to this without cutting herself, but then she remembered she was an undead, and it didn't matter.  She quickly cut the ropes binding her, knowing she didn't have much time to put her plan into action.

She ran down the ocean floor, easily running as fast as she did on land.  She turned the corner after she got out of the caves, and found a big rock that was fairly familiar.  She ran to it.

As she rounded the rock, she found exactly what she was looking for.  There, strapped to a cannon, was the decaying body of Bootstrap Bill.  She smiled a little at it, grateful that the cold waters surrounding the island at the edge of the map slowed the decay.  She walked up to him, and took her second coin out of her pocket.

"You gave me one of these a while back," she said.  "Now I'll return the favor."  She placed the coin in the hand of Bootstrap, and the hand clenched it tight.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Almost done!!  Ok, by now either you know it's not mine, or you've skipped all the chapters before this one.  Get a clue (::singing:: there's nothing you can't dooooooooo…. ::stops singing:: oops…)

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Sixteen

"What do ya mean, 'she got away'?!"  Barbosa screamed. 

The pirate standing before him shivered.  "We'll we shot her plenty o' times," he explained.  "She just hit the cold water.  She won't last long."

"You fool!!  She took a piece o' Cortez' treasure!  She can't die!!"

The pirate looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Oh… I forgot…"

Barbosa shook a fist.  "If I didn' need ye to run the ship, I'd kill ye," he said.  He shook his head.  "Jack, I don' know how ye survived with such a witless crew."

"Not all of them were witless," Jack said.  Will noticed Jack's voice, however sarcastic, was very weak.  "However," Jack continued.  "I can't count you as one of 'em."

Barbosa looked at Jack, obviously confused.  But he decided not to think about it.  He turned back to the pirate in charge.  

"Don't bother with her," he said.  "She's only an amateur pirate.  She couldn't do anythin' if she wanted to."  

Jack hid a sigh of relief.  He knew Char was a better pirate than Barbosa figured.  He always knew she had great potential.  After all, she hid her gender from an entire crew, minus one.  Not even Jack knew she was a woman.  He did know, though, that if Barbosa thought she was a bad pirate, he would underestimate her, giving her the perfect opportunity to get him.

It was perfect opportunity.  No sooner had Barbosa turned away from Jack, had Jack suddenly felt a cold hand and knife tearing at his binds.  He turned to see Char.  She motioned him to stay silent.  Jack nodded and looked around at the other prisoners and saw a figure going around and one by one breaking the bonds.  The moonlight showed his true form.  Jack smiled.

Barbosa turned to his prisoners.  "Now, which one should I start with?"  He walked down the row of captives, looking at each face.  "I should start with the least important, and work my way up," he said.  He stopped in front of Elizabeth.  A sly smile came over his face.  "But maybe I won't…"  He pulled Elizabeth out from the row.

"Elizabeth!!" Will called after her. 

"Ah, I knew the lassie was good choice," Barbosa said sinisterly.  

Jack had to stall.  "But wouldn't Gibbs be a better starter, since he's me first mate?"  Jack asked.  Gibbs, who knew Jack was up to something, nodded.  Just then he felt his bonds being cut, and a sword being placed in his hands.  He knew better than to attack right then, so he kept his hands behind him.  He snuck a look to his right side and saw his companions in the same state.

Barbosa looked at Jack.  He could see right through him.  "I'm not a fool, Jack," he said.  "The lassie gets it first."  He placed her on the ground and took out his blunt knife.  The pirates started hooting.

Barbosa put his knife to Elizabeth's throat.  She looked absolutely terrified.  Barbosa smiled.  "Been nice knowin' ya, Mrs. Turner."

Suddenly a gunshot came out of no where, and struck Barbosa's hand, forcing him to drop the knife.  He looked up annoyed.  "Alright, which one of ye was it that struck me with a bullet?"  The pirates looked at each other, but no one knew who did it.

"I did," said a voice.  The pirates froze at the sound of it.  They parted, and coming from behind them was Bootstrap Bill.  He walked up to the front of the crowd, just in front of a patch of moonlight.  "I'm the one that put a bullet in yer hand," Bill said.  "I wish I could put one through yer head, but I'm told that won't do much good."

"Bootstrap??"  Barbosa couldn't believe it.

Will looked at his father, unbelieving it as well.  Just then he felt someone tugging at his bounds.  He looked down to see Anna Marie cutting the ropes.  She handed him a sword.  

"Wait a moment, lad, before ye use that."  Will nodded.

Barbosa stared at Bill.  "How is it possible?" he asked.  "Yer supposed to be dead!"

Bill smiled slyly.  "Who said I wasn't?" he said, and stepped out into the moonlight, revealing a tattered, skeleton body.  Char came up behind him and hugged him from behind, unmasking her true form. 

"Look, now we're a twosome," she said.  Barbosa growled.  

"Git 'em boys!!" he shouted.  

Then all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Yo ho, yo ho, the Pirate's aren't by me…

AN: Ok, I gave a really bad name to Barbosa's first mate.  Don't sue me.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Seventeen

Will pulled his sword from behind him and went to defend Jack.  Gibbs came up behind him.

"I'll take care of Jack," he said.  "You go git yer lass."

Will nodded and ran through the mayhem to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said.  She looked at Will.  "Was that really your father?  Bootstrap?"  Will looked up to see Bill.

Bill was up on the higher parts of the caves, engaged in battle with Barbosa.  Will sighed.  

"Yes, that's my father all right…" he said.  A smile came over him.  "It's good to see him, even if this is the last time."  He and Elizabeth got up and ran to Jack's side.

Barbosa swung left and right with his sword, fighting harder than he ever had in his life.  Bill blocked every move.  He laughed.

"Yer style isn't any different," Bill said.  "Funny how you still haven' changed, even after ten years."

"We'll see about that, mate!" Barbosa swung again.  Bill easily dodged it.  Now Bill raised his sword and the two went at it full-blown.

Char watched in fascination as a pirate thrust a sword deep within her belly.  She shrugged and pulled it back out, unharmed.  She thrust it back at the pirate, getting the effect he had wanted.  She smiled then pulled out her own sword and brought down pirate after pirate.  She caught up with Matthew.

"It's good to see you alive… or w-whatever…" he said.  Char laughed.  

"It's good to be back," she said.  "Listen, Matthew, I'm gonna need ye later, so don' go gettin' yourself killed."

"Aye, Captain," said Matthew, and he struck down a pirate.

Anna Marie led the attack on Barbosa's crew.  "Don't let them get away!" she shouted.  "Take no prisoners!!  They're vulnerable now, men!"  She pulled out her own sword and took down two men.  Both the Serpent's and the Pearl's crews were on fire, and they struck blows right and left.  

Char came up to Will.  "Nice save, lad," she said.  "How's Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine," she said.  Will and Char looked down to see her kneeling by Jack.  He looked horrible.  Elizabeth shook her head.  "Jack is in bad shape, though."

Char kneeled down with Elizabeth.  "Now don't ye go dyin' on me, Captain," she said.  "I've still got some explainin' ta do."

Jack laughed.  "I always thought somethin' was odd with ye," he said.  "I'll be OK…"

Suddenly a crash was heard, and several of Jack's allies were scattered.  Char looked up.

"It's Barbosa's bloody first mate," Will informed her.  "Bloodshot." Char picked up her sword.

"I'll take care of him," she said.  "You two take care of Jack."

"Aye," Gibbs said, coming up behind them.  He had several scraps of cloth.  "We'll patch 'im up."

Char smiled and jumped down to face Bloodshot.  

Bill swung again at Barbosa, taking off a portion of his hat.  Barbosa swung back.

"This is exactly what happened with that fool friend of yers, Jack," he told Bill.

"_Captain_ Jack!" Bill shouted, and swung again.

"So, are we just gonna fight until the end of time?"

"No," Bill said.  "I plan to rid the seas of you instead!"  He lunged at Barbosa.

"I'm dead, Bill," Barbosa informed him.  "Ye canea be rid of me!" He blocked Bill's move.

"Yer dead, yes," Bill said.  "But ye used some magic to become who ye are.  I can reverse it." He attacked Barbosa again.

"How are ye plannin' on doin' that, lad?"

"Don't call me that," Bill said.  "I'll think of somethin'."

"I doubt it," Barbosa said, and took another swing at Bill.

Char sliced at Bloodshot's arm.  He turned around, and smiled.

"Hello there, pretty lass," he said.  He lifted his sword.  "Do ye really plan on crossin' swords wit me?"

"No," said Char.  "I plan on killin' you!" Char thrust her sword deep into the man's belly.  She waited for him to fall, but nothing happened.  She looked up to see him laughing, unhurt.

"Too bad for you," he said.  Char yanked out her sword and shoved Bloodshot into a patch of moonlight.  She watched him stumble to his feet and take a form she was so used to.  "Surprised?" he asked.

"Not even."  She sliced at him with her sword.  Then battle ensued.

Bloodshot attempted to take off Char's arm, but she escaped the attack.  They traded blows with their swords.  A jump over a swing here, a duck under there, and all the time, neither of them was willing to give up.  Bloodshot sliced at Char's shoulder once, but of course no damage was done.  She fought him back, but then, just when it seemed like she won, he came out with a surprise attack and shoved her to the ground, leaving her at his mercy.

Jack looked up from Gibbs tending his wounds to see Bill still fighting Barbosa.  "Looks like the old man's havin' trouble," he said.  Will looked up to see he was right.  Bill was worn out, and Barbosa standing over him.  Jack shook his head.  "He can't die, but I know as well as any that the pain he feels is tremendous.  Barbosa can certainly use that to his advantage.  Maybe he can find out how that little gold trinket works."  That was enough for Will.  He grabbed his sword.

"Well now, isn't this lovely," Barbosa told Bill.  "Now I'll get rid of one William Turner, then I'll dispose of the other."  He raised his sword above  Bill's head. Bill shut his eyes.  But nothing happened.  Nothing except a painful scream from Barbosa.  Bill looked up to see young William with his sword thrust through Barbosa.  Barbosa turned around. 

"Did you really think ye could kill me, boy?" he asked Will.

"No," Will said.  "I thought I could stall for time!"  Barbosa looked confused, but then suddenly felt another sword in his gut.  He sighed and pulled both swords out, spinning Will around to the same side as Bill.

"Hello father," Will said.

"Hello son," Bill said.

"Arrr!!" Barbosa lunged at the Turners.  They dodged and ran to the other side of him.

"Come on Barbosa, do you really think you can beat the both of us?" Will asked.

"Yer facein' the two best swordsmen in the seven seas!" Bill finished.

"Watch what yer sayin' maties!" Jack yelled from below.  

Barbosa attacked the two harshly.  "I'm not gonna let ye blow my chances of revenge!" he shouted.

Char watched the battle for a moment, but then remembered she had to deal with another dead man.  She watched Bloodshot raise his sword for the last blow. 

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Bloodshot said.  As he raised his sword, Char noticed a chain around his neck.  On the chain was a gold coin.  Char smiled a secret smile.

"I won't be meetin' anybody," Char said.  She raised her sword and in a quick move, she sliced at the chain.  The coin instantly fell from Blootshot's neck.  "I can't die."

Bloodshot looked around for a minute, then suddenly froze.  His eyes got wide, and his mouth fell.  Char looked closely at him.  He seemed to be… collapsing on himself.  Bloodshot began to panic.

"What's happenin' to me?" he shouted.

"Apparently the curse," Char said.  "You're melting."

Char watched in fascination as Bloodshot's skin melted right off his bones.  It was a disgusting sight.  The stringy flesh fell in knots from his bones, and finally he was left with nothing but.

"This can't be happenin'!" Bloodshot screamed.  "I'm immortal!!"  With those famous last words, he fell into a pile of dust.

Char picked up his coin.  "Not without this coin, yer not," she said.  Suddenly she heard a shout.  She looked up to see Barbosa standing over Will, and Bill unable to reach him.  Her eyes got wide.  "Will!!"

Will looked down.  "Will, it's the coin!!" Char shouted to him.  "Cut the coin from his neck!!"

Barbosa looked up from Will.  "What?"  He revealed his gold coin.  Will saw his chance.  He raised his sword, and off came the coin.  It tumbled down the cliff, far out of Barbosa's reach.  

"What?!" he shouted, beginning to feel the effects of death.  "NOOOO!!!!"  He sunk within himself.  "William Turner!!"  he said for his last words.  "I'll have my revenge, if it's the last thing I do!!  Don' forget 'bout Jack…!" he sunk to dust.  Will smiled, triumphant.

Bill helped him to his feet.  "That was quite some swordplay, son," he said.  "Git that from me."

"I also practice three hours a day," he offered.  Bill laughed.  He looked about him.  All of Barbosa's crew was other captured or killed, and there were few casualties among his allies.

Except one that he had almost forgot about.  "Will!!" Elizabeth called from below.  Will and Bill looked down to see Elizabeth with a very weak Jack.  "Come quickly!"  Will didn't have to be told twice.

Char ran up to Jack.  "I told ye not to go dyin' on me…" she said, frowning.  Will came up behind her.

"Will…" Elizabeth said.  "He's… dying."

"No…" Will whispered.  Jack groaned.  He looked up at Will and smiled.  

"I'm proud of ye, Will…" he said weakly.  "I'm sure yer father is too…"

"Jack…"

"You were good to me," Jack continued.  "I'll never forget ye.  Don't forget me either…"

"Never," Will assured him.  Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.  Jack flashed one more smile.  Char shook her head.  

"Jack Sparrow," she said.  She smiled, and laughed.  "I was hopin' it wouldn' lead to this.  But ye leaves me no choice."  She turned to Will.  "Hand me yer sword, lad," she said.  Will did so.

"Y'know Will," Char began, lifting up the sword.  "Your father will always be a better swordsmith than you…"

"I don't see what that has to do with Jack," Will said angrily.  

"Don' ye agree with me, Bill?" Char said, ignoring Will.

"Um… s-sure… but--"

"Take this sword for instance," Char continued.  "Bill is the only one I know who could make a sword with magical properties."

Will looked up.  "Magical properties?"

"Elizabeth, could you hand me your sword please?"  Elizabeth handed her sword over, completely dumbfounded.

"These really are beautiful swords…" Char said, holding them together.  She looked at Jack, who was nearly spent.  "Shame I have to use them on you," she joked.

"Stop stallin' an' just do what ye plan on doin'…" Jack pleaded.  "I don' have time…"

"None of us do, Jack," Char said.  She held up the two swords, and crossed the blades.  Instantly the gems in the pommels began glowing brightly.  "Now you'll see Bill's work in action." 

The glow from the pommels worked their way up the blades, until it gathered at a single point between the blades.  Jack's head fell just as the light from the swords hit him with full force.  The light flew around him, and an aura covered his body.  It got brighter and brighter until everyone had to turn their heads.  In an instant the light was gone, and everything was back to normal.

Will turned to see Jack standing up, all his wounds healed, and looking much more like the Jack he knew.

"That's interesting…" he said, looking himself over.  "I really should've believed ye when ye said yer sword was magic, Bill."

"Jack!!  You're alright!!"  Elizabeth jumped up and threw her arms around Jack's neck.

"Whoa, easy, love," Jack said.  Elizabeth broke her embrace, all smiles.  Will came up to Jack.

"Glad to see you're okay," he said.  "I don't know what I would've done if you had… d-died…"

"Hey, I'm alright, that's all that matters," Jack assured him.  He smiled.  "I appreciate ye comin' to save me-- Ow!!" Char had come up behind him and smacked him in the head.

"You bloody pirate!!" she said.  "You had all these nice people worried sick!!  You should apologize to them!" 

"Can I help it if I got captured and tortured?" Jack said, rubbing his head.  "Yer strong for a woman-- Ow!!"  Char smacked him again. 

Bill laughed.  "She's stronger then you could ever know," he said.  "If I remember correctly, you never could beat her in swordplay."

"No, I couldn'…" Jack said thoughtfully.  He shrugged.  " 'Course, that was a long time ago."  He turned to Char.  "Now, what's this about no one havin' the time?"

"Oh, no!!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  "Port Royal!" 

Will snapped his head up.  "We've got to get back before it's too late!"

"What's all this?" Jack asked.  "I don't suppose it has anythin' to do with Lieutenant Devon?"

"Commodore Devon," Char corrected.  "We had the pleasure of his company on our way here."

"And he's on his way to Port Royal to lay waste to it, eh?" Jack asked.

"How do you know this?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack pointed to the pile of dust that was once Barbosa.  "Let's say a little bird told me.  Or a monkey.  Yer gonna be needin' some help to bring 'em down."  He turned to the crews.  "Boys!" he said.  "Time to set sail!!  We're headin' to Port Royal!"

  
AN: Ok, I have to apologize for the near-death of Jack.  As a sicko, I like to torture my favorite characters from movies and stuff in my mind.  And Jack has the perfect face!!  Cute, expressive, and… perfect!! You wouldn't understand…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  I'm so sick of these, that I'm gonna force myself to walk the plank!! ::starts to walk the plank::  Um… ::looks over plank:: I take that back… This is not mine, no matter what Johnny says about my hair… ^_^

AN: I've seen this movie four times!!!! K, I'm better.  I have the coolest desktop theme!!  It's all Pirates of the Caribbean!!!!! ::dances in a circle:: ok, now I'm better…

AN2: Did anyone else notice that the bell in the fort where Jack and Elizabeth both fall looks just like the bell from Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross???????  K, just had to point that out….

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Eighteen

Commodore Norington stood over a familiar place in Port Royals' fort.  A special bell sat on its hook, ringing clearly.  It was the place where Jack Sparrow had really gotten away.  It was the same beautiful place where Will and Elizabeth kissed for the first time.  It was also the place where the Commodore was kind and loving enough to let Elizabeth marry whom ever she wanted.

Suddenly a loud explosion echoed in the fort, and, in a terrific crash, the bell fell down the familiar cliffs.  It bounced off the cliffs, and went down toward the water, where a Port Royal ship broke its fall.  The bell went right through, and the men on that ship were never found.

That quite place was all in the past.  Now the Commodore was fighting for the lives of Port Royal, and hoping to keep his own as well.  The port was under attack.

Fifty ships, all bearing the same English flags that Port Royal was, had, without warning, let loose cannon fire for no apparent reason.

And Norington couldn't counter it.

He made his way through the town, giving orders here and there, but having no real plan on how to end the attack.  His only hope was that he could convince the Commodore of the army that they were allies, and make him back off.  

Finally he stopped in front of the Swann's beautiful mansion, and walked up the lane.  He was led up the stairwell, walking by guards set there by the other Commodore, and in front of Governor Swann's office.  He knocked, then walked right in.

"Commodore," he said, not looking up right away.  "I'm sure that whatever hostil--" He looked up and to his horror, there sat by the Governor, his old lieutenant, Devon.  Devon smiled deviously.

"Surprised, Commodore?" he asked, sarcasm in his voice.  Norington raised his sword.

"You murderous traitor!"  He raised his sword, but then the guards were on him.  They took his sword and threw it out the open window, so Norington had no chance to get it again.  Norington watched in horror the sword Will made was tossed casually out.

Devon stood up, shaking his head.  "That's exactly what I told the Queen," he said.  "You savages are always quick to spill blood."

"Savages?!"  Norington struggled against his guards.  "You're the savage one!  Sending ships like that against innocent people!!"

"Innocent?" Devon said surprised.  "They are hardly innocent.  You aren't so pure yourself, Commodore.  Nor you, Governor."

The Governor stood up, angry.  "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said.  He turned to Norington's guards.  "Release him at once!"  The guards looked at Devon who motioned to them, and then released Norington.  They saluted to Devon and went out of the room.

"I'm surprised you don't know what I'm talking about," Devon said coolly.  "After all, you're the one who let your daughter marry that rogue blacksmith."

"Well then give me pardon if it is against the law to let one's daughter marry someone they love!" the Governor replied.

"And you, Commodore," Devon continued.  "Not only did you let Elizabeth get away, but you let that infamous Jack Sparrow get away too!!  Hardly proper behavior for a Commodore."  Norington stared angrily at Devon.

Devon was unfazed.  "Gentlemen," he said.  "I'm here to offer you a preposition.  Commodore, if you simply sign this paper saying you'll hand Port Royal over to me, and make everyone leave immediately, there will be no more bloodshed."

"Hand you Port Royal?!"  The Commodore was furious.  "How dare you?!"

"You can't win," Devon pointed out.  "Unless you sign this paper, I will make sure that every last child in this town is executed."  Norington was appalled.  He took the paper from Devon.  

"You savage beast," he said.  Devon smiled.  

"Sticks and stones, Commodore."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yay!!!  Almost done!!  Stay tuned for a new fic.  I still have to think of one, but Master Ibbie may have come up with one… Oh, by the way, I don't own this movie.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Nineteen

The Black Pearl came up to the bay of Port Royal, and saw all fifty ships sent there still intact.  Will and Elizabeth gasped at the horrid sight before them.

"Father…" Elizabeth hung her head, tears forming in her eyes.  Will held her close. 

"I'm sure he's safe," Will said, with more confidence then he felt.

"Dear me," Jack said.  "Seems we got here a bit late.  The Interceptor 2 slowed us down.  'Fastest ship in the Caribbean'… Even I don' lie like that."

"Yes you do!" said Anna Marie.

"Not when I mean to tell the truth," Jack corrected.  "And that's the bloody truth."  He turned to the crew.  "Mates, we're out numbered, fifty to three.  But don' let that stop ye."  A big grin came over his face.  "Fire at will!!"

The three ships let loose the cannon fire, and instantly three ships were down, and two more damaged.

Char came up behind Jack.  "I see you've got everythin' under control," she said.  Jack smiled.  

"It's what I do best," he beamed.

Char cracked her knuckles.  "Yes, you do like to control everything.  I've got someone to go visit.  Seems Bill over there has me ship in control."  Bill stood at the edge of the Serpent's Tail with a big grin plastered on his face.  "I'll see you in a bit."

"What, off to see an old boyfriend? --Ow!" Char smacked Jack on the head.

"Nothing quite so stupid," she said.  She saluted.  "I expect me ship to be in perfect condition when I return."  

"I'll treat it as if it were the Pearl," Jack assured her.  Char sighed.  

"It better not be taken by a crew of bloody cursed pirates when I get back, neither." 

"Hey, now, that only happened once."  Char laughed and with that she dove in the water and swam toward shore.  Jack laughed. 

"Ye seems to be in a good mood, Captain," Gibbs said from behind Jack.  "What's the occasion?"

"Well, let's see," Jack said thinking.  "I've finally got rid of me worst enemy,"  he counted one finger.  "I'm finally free of that cursed monkey," he counted another finger.  "Namin' it Jack… What an insult!"  He thought a moment.  "Oh, yes!  I have one of me best pirates back in action, and I'm winnin'." He finished.  "It's good to be a pirate!!"

"But Jack, what about--" Will began, but was cut off.

"You mean your beloved father-in-law, and that cursed Commodore?" Jack finished.  "Ye don' need ta be worryin' about them.  I've got a feelin' in my gut that tells me Char will take care of it.  Oh, and uh, Gibbs?  Char left.  Ye knows what ye and Matthew have to do."

"Aye, Captain."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: ::sung to the tune of Hi-Ho, It's off to work we go::  Not mine, not mine, I don't want to get a fine!  ::end of song::

AN: I apologize to Jehan's Muse for misspelling Norington's name.  It was an honest mistake, really!! ::hides under bush for fear of flying apples::  However, I'm not going to change it, just because it would take to long.  I will fix it in further fics though.  Thanks for pointing it out!!  Also, thank you for saying that you like Norrington being the good guy.  I think he is so sweet in the end.  I love his smile!!! Ok, now to the fic, because I've taken up to much room.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty

"It is a lovely day today, isn't it gentlemen?" Devon said looking out the closed window into the town.  People were in the streets panicking, and the town was in shambles.  "Perfect day for surrendering."

Commodore Norington had no choice but to sign the paper.  He didn't want any more innocent lives being lost.

"There," he said after signing.  "I've signed your bloody parchment, now stop your firing!"

"Ah, ah," Devon said shaking his finger.  "I need to have that parchment, if you please."  Norington held out the paper, and Devon reached for it.

"Oh, my!" said a voice and the agreement was snatched from above and there was an elegant plop behind Norington.  Both men turned their heads abruptly to see Charlotte looking over the paper.  "This is a beautiful piece of work," she said.  "Look at all the pretty gold letters.  And Commodore Norington, you have a gorgeous signature, if I do say so meself."

The Commodore looked very closely at Char.  Suddenly it came to him.  "Charlotte Reed?"

"Give that back, you bloody pirate!" Devon said, reaching for the parchment.  No sooner had he said it, did he suddenly find himself in front of a blade, recognized to be Norington's, that was mere inches from his nose.  Char did not even look up.

"Thanks for the compliment," she said.  "Too bad ye didn' recognize me for what I am sooner.  Would've saved you a ton of grief."  She looked closer at the parchment.  "But if there's any compliment to be given on piracy, I should be complimenting you."

"What?!" Devon exclaimed.  "I am NOT a pirate!"

"You've got all the traits of one, lad," Char pointed out.  "You betrayed your former friend.  You've killed innocent people by the dozens.  You've taken what doesn't belong to you, AND," she finished.  "You forced a former mate to sign an agreement such as this.  Very pirate-like.  Yer just missin' a few of the rules." 

Devon was steaming.  "I want that parchment back!"  He reached for it again, but Char raised her sword higher.

"First rule. One thing about bein' a pirate, is that I won' hesitate to kill ye if you go where I tell you not to," she informed him.  "Nor will I feel any guilt whatsoever for doing so."  She finally looked up from the parchment and met Devon's eyes.  "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about yer ships?" She went back to the paper.

A loud boom was heard.  Devon ran to the open window and was surprised to see three ships attacking his own.  All around them were burning remnants of other ships.

"My ships!"

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Char asked.  "We haven't been here an hour, and already 20 of your ships are down.  Oops!"  Devon whipped around to see the signed agreement in the roaring fire of the fireplace.  "How dreadfully clumsy of me," Char said.  "That was pure accident, for sure."

"The agreement!" He dove for the burning paper. 

Char stopped him.  "It's too late, lad," she said.  "There's no savin' it now."

Devon looked at Norington angrily.  "You still signed it!" he claimed.  "You still surrender!"

Char turned to Norington.  "I don't remember the Commodore signin' anythin'," she said.  "Did you sign something, Commodore?"

Norington smiled.  "No, I don't remember signing anything!" he said absentmindedly.  

"You surrendered!!!"  Devon complained.  "You signed it!!"

"Second rule," Char said.  "Always hold a man to their word, not their signature."

Devon exploded in anger.  "Guards!" he called.  "Here, now!"

Two guards came running into the room, and they ran over to Char.

"Clap her in irons!" Devon demanded.  The guards just stood there.

"And betray me Captain?  I would never."  The guard on Char's left lifted his hat off his head, revealing Matthew.  Char smiled.  Devon stood there in wide-eyed shock.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said.  Matthew bowed.

Devon turned to the other guard.  "You, arrest both these pirates!"  The second guard instead lifted his hat and underneath was Gibbs.  He smiled at Devon, then Norington.

Devon jumped up and down in rage.  "You bloody pirate!"

"Glad you noticed," Gibbs said.  He turned to Norington.  "Evenin' Commodore.  Long time no see."

"I'll tell you what Devon," Char offered.  "If you leave right now, and take command of yer ships, then I promise to go easy on you when we win.  Savvy?"  Devon looked like he wanted to fight, but he knew he could never win against all three pirates.  He turned and ran out of the room.

Char turned to Commodore Norington.  "Your sword, Commodore," she said, handing him the blade.  "I found it outside sticking straight up in the air.  I thought it was an omen of hell, but I figure since I'm goin' there anyway…"

"Thank you," Norington said, and he took the sword back.

"Captain, we have orders to guard these fine people," Matthew said.

"Guard?" Governor Swann asked.

"Well, not guard actually.  More like protect.  We want no more incidents like that one," Char assured him.  

Norington looked out the window to see the three ships waving pirate flags.  "Three?"

"One is the Black Pearl," Char said.  "One is the sister ship, the Serpent's Tail.  And one is your Interceptor 2.  We almost didn't bring it, and it probably would've been better if hadn't.  It slowed us down so much we almost didn't make it in time."

"And my daughter, Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked.

"I found Will and Elizabeth, and I plan on returning them as I found them.  Just wit a bit more adventure under their belts.  Or corsets…"

"And… Jack Sparrow?" the Commodore asked.  Char laughed.

"He's a bit scratched up, but he's alright.  He's on the Pearl."  She walked to the open window.  "These fine gentlemen will make sure you get to the fort alright.  If you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch."  She tipped her hat, and jumped out the window, leaving Commodore Norington and Governor Swann with big smiles on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:  La la la…. This isn't mine… La la la… 

AN: Ok, I've been listening to the techno version of Simple and Clean, the Kingdom Hearts theme song, and it's hyped me up, so I'm gonna write fast.  I don't know why I had to say that, but I did, so there!! =-P

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty-One

"Keep the cannons going boys!  We've just about got them!"  Jack walked down his ship and smiled.  "Only a little bit longer.  We'll be done by the time Char comes back from visiting her boyfriend--Ow!"  Jack turned to see an unhappy Char.  "What, I was joking!"

"You did exactly what I told you not to do!" Char said, with mock anger.  "My ship is being controlled by an undead pirate!"  She pointed to Bill.

"You appointed him!" Jack protested.  

"I know," Char said.  "I just like smacking you around."  She smacked him again for fun.

"Ow…" Jack said rubbing his head.  "I'm gonna have a permenent bruise there…"  

"Char," Will said coming up behind her.  "Any news of Commodore Norington?"

"Or my father?" Elizabeth added walking to Will.

"They're both fine," Char assured them.  "Just a bit shaken up."

"Hello," Jack said, looking into the water.  "What's this?"

A small boat was rowing up to the Black Pearl.  Inside the boat was a handful of soldiers and Commodore Devon himself.  They were waving a white flag.  Jack smiled.

"Should we open fire, Captain?" Anna asked.

"Nah, I have a feeling they're beat," Jack said.  "Let 'em come aboard."

Devon was lead up the plank, and he was taken to Jack.  "Well, well," Jack said amused.  "If it isn't the traitor.  Ye should be more careful in who ye betray, mate.  I don' take to well to people messin' with me comrades.  I'm gussin' you came to surrender?"

"No," Devon said still managing to sound snooty even if he was losing.  "I'm here to negotiate accords with you."

"Negotiate!" Jack said, laughing.  "Captain Jack Sparrow doesn' negotiate anythin' other than a full-fledged surrender.  I should shoot you for that one."

"I could just leave," Devon said angrily.

"And I could just go for a drink," Jack said.  "As far as I've observed, yer the one losin'.  And if I wanted to, I could send ye home to yer queen with nothin' but yer own name."

"I don't--"

"Captain the Serpent's Tail is all prepped for--"  Bill came up from behind Jack, but stopped short.  He looked closely at Devon.

Devon recognized Bill almost immediately.  "Bootstrap Bill?!"

Bill looked shocked for a minute, but then he laughed.  "Devon!  I can' believe it's you!"  He walked down by Devon and patted him on the back.  "How ya been, ya stickler?"  He looked him over.  "What have ye done to yerself?  You look like a bloody commodore!"  Devon pulled away from Bill.

"I am a bloody-- er, I mean, a commodore," Devon said angrily.

Elizabeth stood there confused.  "Do you know this person, Mr. Turner?"

"Turner?!"

"Yup, unfortunately," Bill said.  "He was a member of me first pirate crew."

"I knew he was a pirate!!" Char shouted triumphantly.  

"I AM NOT!!"

"You bloody are, and don' be tellin' lies," Bill said.  "You were the one who got me into piracy."

"That was a long time ago!!" Devon protested.

"You can take the man out of piracy," Jack said, laughing hard.  "But you can' take the pirate out of the man!"  He wiped a tear from his eye.  "I'll tell ye what, mate.  Since ye was a friend o' Bill's in the past, I'll go easy on ye."

"So you'll negotiate with me?"

"If ye surrender, ye surrender on my terms," Jack said.  "What do you say?"

Devon hesitated, but he knew there was no other way.  "I… surrender…"

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed.  "But, I'll need yer word for it."

"What?  No paper to sign?"

"What'd I tell you, Commodore?" Char said.  "Always hold a man to their word, not their signature."

"Grr…" Devon looked Jack in the eye. "Fine.  I give you my word as a Commodore of the Queen."

"Good," Jack said.  "I wouldn've taken anythin' less."  He held up his fingers.  "First, I want five of your remaining ships for meself.  Second, I want the remainder of yer ships to go to Port Royal, to pay for the ships you've destroyed.  Third--"

"You want _what_?!" Devon said shocked.  "It's one thing to ask for ships for yourself, but then to use _my_ ships to replace Port Royals'?!  Each one of my ships is twice the ship that Port Royals' are, and there are at least 15 ships left!!  I only got four.  That isn't fair!"

"Hello, pirate?" Jack pointed out.  "Besides, that just means yer payin' them back with interest.  Third, I want anythin' of value ye may have to go to the Governor to pay for damage.  Fourth, I will be takin' you back to England, and you will go without a fuss.  Savvy?"

"Just me, or the whole fleet?"

"Oh, the whole fleet," Jack said.  "I've got a surprise for her majesty…" He smiled deviously.  He held out his hand.  "Agreed?"

Devon reluctantly took it.  "Agreed…"  Jack grinned.

"It's _good_ to be a pirate!!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This will be mine the day alien chickens start tossing nuclear apples at Earth, while we're all busy being chased around a table in socks on a freshly waxed floor by timber wolves…

AN: Thanks to Laheara for pointing out Norington's Lieutenant's real name.  I'll keep it for further reference, thanks! ^_^

AN2: A few people are confused as to how Barbosa came back.  I just made it so the coins have a special power over… um… dead men.  If a person who is alive puts a coin from the chest in a dead person's hand, the hand will grasp it, and they will "come alive" again.  Like with the normal curse, they are members of the undead, but they no longer feel hunger or thirst. I hope this clears things up!  If not, let me know, and I'll try to send you an email on it.  I put Barbosa in because I thought he would make the best bad guy.  Ok, now that I've written a novel here, I'll go to the story. ^_^

AN3: Thanks to all who sent reviews!! I feel so loved!!  ::sniff::

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty-Two

Commodore Norington and Governor Swann made their way to the docks in haste.  Apparently there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Father!!"  There was a surprise.  Elizabeth ran to her father as soon as she saw him.  She threw her arms around him.  "Thank goodness you're alive!  Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Elizabeth," the Governor assured her.  "Miss Reed and her friends came to our rescue."

"And to think it was because of Charlotte that I started my hunt for pirates," Norington said.  "It only figures that I'd be saved by one."

"And that the one that started the hunt was a pirate," Char said.  She walked up the docks to meet the two men.  She looked around.  "Where are Gibbs and Matthew?"

Norington shook his head.  "I'm not sure," he began.  "They escorted us to the fort, then left."

"We're right here."

The group turned and saw Gibbs and Matthew with their hands full of treasure.  Char raised an eyebrow.  "And where, pray, did you get that?"

"It was some of the treasure that the pirates took.  The other pirates," Matthew explained.  By now, the "other pirates" was the name used for Devon's group.  "I believe that this came from the Governor's house."

"My vase!"  The Governor ran over to Matthew and took out of his arms a highly decorated vase.  Matthew shrugged as best he could.

Char laughed.  "Come, gentlemen, I'll take you down to you treasure."

When they got to the bottom dock, they were shocked beyond belief.  Before them lay a huge pile of treasure of all sorts.  Jack was organizing it with the help of his crew.

"No, no, that is a cup, not a gauntlet.  It goes in that pile over there," Jack said, pointing around. 

"Havin' fun, Jack?" Char said.  Jack turned around and smiled. 

"Commodore Norington and Governor Swann," Jack said, grinning.  "Good to see you could make it.  Real good.  If ye didn' I was gonna take all this gold for meself."

Norington looked at him with disgust, but said nothing about it.  "What of Commodore Devon?" he asked instead.  "Is he in custody?"

"Aye," Jack said.  "But, I won' be handin' him over to you.  I promised to take him and the crews of these ships home to England."

"You did what?!"  Governor Swann shouted angrily.  "He committed a vile treachery against us!  He must be punished!"

"Oh, you don' have to worry about the punishin' part," Jack assured him.  A grin came over his face.  "I've got that covered."  Governor Swann was still confused, but Jack's grin kept him from asking what kind of punishment he had in mind.  Jack turned to two men of his.  "Bring Commodore Devon forward," he said.  

The two men nodded and left.  When they came back, they had Devon with them, in binds.  He was not pleased.

"You lying bastard of a pirate!" he shouted hotly as soon as he saw Norington and the Governor.  "You said I'd go free!"

"You will," Jack promised.  "I just thought you'd want a last look at your comrades before yer sent off."

"Why would I--" Devon stopped in mid sentence.  A thought developed in his mind.  "Sure, I'll see them before I go…"

"I should make you give a public apology," Jack said.  "But I figure your humiliated enough, y'know, after losing thirty ships to three."

"Yes, you're right," Devon said.  "I don't suppose I could have a few minutes without the binds while I speak to my friends…"

Jack raised an eyebrow, but he saw no harm in it.  He nodded to the guards, and they removed the bonds.  Devon smiled.  

"You know, Jack," he said.  "Norington was right when he said you were the worst pirate that there is."  He knocked over one guard, and took the others sword.  Before anyone could do anything, he had the Governor with a sword at his throat.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted.  Norington went for his sword, but it was no use.

"Now, gentlemen," Devon said.  "I am in control of this situation.  You best do everything I say, or Governor Swann won't ever see his grandchildren."  He sneered as the others were forced to drop their weapons.  "Excellent…"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: African honey monkeys haunt my cherry coke…. They say Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, so it must be true.  African honey monkey's belong to L. R. L.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty-Three

Devon sneered.  He knew he had complete control, and not even Jack would dare stand up to him.  No one would.

"I'll fight you for him," said a voice.

Devon whipped around and saw Char, sword drawn, ready to fight.  "Pardon me?!" he shouted, outraged.  "I have your Governor prisoner!  You have to do as I say!"

"He's not my governor," Char started.  "I have no leader.  I'm my own woman.  Therefore, I don' have to do what you say, savvy?"

"I will not fight you!" Devon yelled.  "I have no reason to!"  He turned to take Governor Swann and leave.

"Afraid you'll lose?"

Devon froze.  He turned and faced Char.  "I will never lose to a woman," he claimed. 

"Prove it," Char said.  "Whoever wins gets the Governor."  She raised her sword higher.

That did it.  Devon shoved the Governor into one of his men, and held out the sword he had taken from Jack's guard.  "Watch him, and don't let him escape."  The guard nodded.  He turned back to Char.  "You will regret your decision."

"I doubt it."  And so the battle began.

Devon lunged at Char, but she hopped out of the way and sliced at his head.  Devon winced, but was surprised to find out that Char sliced off a section of his hat.  He looked at her and she just smiled.  He attacked again, left and right, and Char blocked every move.  Devon forced Char until she got the edge of a dock.

"It's over now!" he shouted.

"Not quite," Char said, and in a quick movement she hooked her sword around Devon's and spun it out of his hands.  She caught it in midair.  Devon looked appalled.  Char smiled deviously.  "Ready for the second round?"  She tossed Devon his sword, flipped over him, and ran down the dock.  Devon followed her determined to win.

"Arraagh!" Devon swung his sword hard at Char's back, but she turned and easily countered it.

"There you go," Char encouraged.  "Now you sound like a real pirate!"  Devon became more furious with each attack and miss.  Char couldn't help snickering.  "Are you really gonna lose to a girl?" she asked.  That was enough for Devon.  He raised his sword and stuck Char's hand with the broad side.  Char called out in pain, and dropped the sword.  Devon kicked the sword hard toward the beach, and Char watched in horror as her sword sunk into the ocean.  Devon smiled insanely.  

"So now what are you going to do?" he asked.  "Lose to a man?"  He raised his sword for the final attack.

Will watched completely stunned.  He had to do something.  Suddenly it came to him.  He pulled out his father's sword.  "Char!"  She looked up.  "Catch!"  He threw the sword in her direction.  She lifted it up, just in time to counter Devon.

"Thanks, lad!" Char shouted at Will.  "Only one problem!"  She blocked several more of Devon's attacks and he was getting angrier by the minute.  "The magic only works with both swords!" 

"Then both swords shall be in action!"  Elizabeth hopped from the upper dock down to where Char was, sword drawn.

"You know how to use that thing?" Char asked.  Devon nearly exploded in rage.  He swung fast at Elizabeth, figuring she could easily be taken down.  Elizabeth had no problem blocking each one. 

"Kind of," Elizabeth answered smiling.  Char gave her a confused look.  Elizabeth explained.  "Comes with the territory of having a husband who's a pirate."

"I'm grateful for that," Char said.

Devon stood there, the wrath built inside of him almost to intense to be contained.  "I… will not… lose… to… a… WOMAN!"  He reached over to a pile of swords from Jack's organizing and drew out another sword.  "You cannot win!"

"Oh, I think I can," Char said, and both women lunged at Devon.  Devon easily blocked them.  He began striking left and right, giving the two women no chance to do anything but defend.  With fierce power he knocked Elizabeth and Char back, until they were between Devon and the tall cliffs that were at the water's edge.  

"I'm through playing games!"  He pulled his sword down for a moment and knocked Elizabeth down.  "This is the end!"  He held his sword high for the attack.  Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly.  She heard a slice, but she felt no pain.  She looked up to see Char protecting her. She gasped in horror at the large, gaping wound in Char's shoulder-- a wound that should have been Elizabeth's.

"Char…" 

"Elizabeth, we have to release the magic of the swords…" Char said.

"How?"

"Cross the sword blades.  That's the only way."

"Aren't you dead yet?!" Devon shouted behind her.  

"Ok," Elizabeth answered Char.  

"On my count," Char said.  "One…" Devon raised his sword again.  

"Two…"  Down the sword came. 

"THREE!"  Elizabeth and Char got up in a flash and crossed the swords blades.  Devon was stopped in mid swing, and a blinding flash came from the swords' crossed blades, just like when Char crossed them to help Jack.

When the flash cleared, everyone could see Devon on the ground, both his swords in shards.  Char's shoulder was no longer bleeding, Governor Swann was no longer in custody, and Char had her own sword back.  Jack looked around him, baffled.

"Those are some powerful swords, Bill," he told Bootstrap.  "I think I want you makin' my next one."

Char walked up to Devon and put her sword at his throat.  Devon knew his was defeated.  "So," he said.  "You're just going to kill me now?"

"What, and be responsible for makin' Jack Sparrow break his word?" Char said.  "As I recall, he promised you passage to England.  You shall have it."  She pulled back her sword, and two of Commodore Norington's men dove on Devon and clapped him in irons.  Char smiled at Elizabeth. "You certainly know how to handle yerself in battle."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.  "For everything."

"I thank you too," Will said.  "This adventure never would've happened without you."

"It doesn't matter," Char said.  "Pirates live for the thrill of adventure."

"Aye to that!" Jack said.  He winked at Char.  "I almost thought he had you there—Ow!" Char smacked Jack again.  "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Only if you stop being an idiot.  But I don't think that's going to happen."

The Governor came up to Elizabeth and Char.  "Thank you both," he said.  "I owe you my life."  He pointed to the treasure.  "Jack, Char, because you have not only saved Port Royal, but also my life, I offer any piece of this treasure that you want to take.  Ask and it will be given to you."

"Don't tempt me," Jack said, wincing.  "I don't need--"  He stopped in mid sentence.  "Wait…" 

There in a pile of crowns, Jack was eyeing five beautiful captains hats of various shapes and colors.  "I don't suppose… I could have these hats?" Jack said picking them up.

"Of course," said Governor Swann.  "But why?"

"Well," Jack explained.  "I have five new ships that need captains.  All captains need hats."  He threw two to Char.  "Pick two captains."

Char placed one hat on Matthew's head, and the other went to Bootstrap Bill.  "Don' go gettin' stupid and think that I can't still push you around," she said.  Both men laughed.

One of Jack's hats went on Gibbs.  The other went on Anna Maria.  Both looked extremely proud.  "Same goes for you," Jack explained.  "You're still under my command."  He looked at the remaining hat.  "Oh, dear," he said sarcastically.  "There seems to be one left.  Now I wonder who I could get to captain the remaining ship…?"  He eyed Will.

Will saw it immediately. "You won't get me to captain your ship, Jack.  I refuse to captain anything," he said shaking his head.  He put one arm around Elizabeth. "I belong here."

"Your loss, boy," Jack said. He looked at Will, who had a big smile on his face.  Jack smiled too.  "Guess you do belong here…"  He turned to the crews.  "We're shippin' out.  We'll just have to find a temporary captain until Tortuga.  Get all of Devon's crews and him onto the empty boat.  We'll deal with them later."

"You take care of yourselves, Will, Elizabeth," Char said.

"We'll visit soon," Bootstrap promised.  "I have to come visit me grandchildren."  Elizabeth blushed, and Will laughed.

"We'll be looking forward to it… Father."  Will held out his hand to his father.  Bootstrap laughed, and hugged his son instead.  Will was surprised, but he hugged him back.

"Oh, stop with the mushy stuff, Bill," Char said.  "I had enough of that when they were on my ship."

Bootstrap released his embrace.  "Take care of yourself, son."  Bill smiled.  "And take care of yer lass.  She's a keeper."  Will smiled back.

"Time to go," Jack said.  "It's a long way to Tortuga."  And with that, the crews of the Serpent's Tail and the Black Pearl loaded onto their ships and set sail.  Will and Elizabeth stayed with Commodore Norington and Governor Swann watching the ships sail until they were no longer visible. 

"Take care, Jack," Will whispered, and the group headed back to the Governors' household. 

  
AN: THIS IS NOT THE END!!  I'm sure your wondering about the cursed treasures' effect on Bootstrap and Char, and you're probably dying to know what Jack has in mind for Devon and Company, the "other pirates".  Two more chapters, and all will be answered.  Stay tuned!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I've wished on wish tags, wishing stones, genies, jinns and every other thing that you can possibly wish on for the Pirates of the Caribbean to be mine, but none of them will give me the wish, so it still belongs to Disney.

AN: WOW!  I've seen Pirates 5 times!  As much as I like Commodore Norrington, I realized that he smiles exactly 4 times in the entire flick!  I wished he smiled more, it makes him that much cuter (I know I can't spell)… Ok, I had to point that out…

AN2: hey does anybody know how I could possibly get this thing to Disney?  They probably won't use it, but it would be cool to try.  Email me if you know, or write it in a review!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to escape that dreaded island?"

Governor Swann was walking ahead with Will on their way back to his house, and he was full of questions.  "From what Matthew told me, there was a horrible fight.  I also wonder how your father is alive when you claimed he was dead."

"He is dead," Will assured him.  Governor Swann gave Will a confused look.  Will laughed.  "But, he is now 'alive' the same way Barbosa was alive.  You might call him an 'undead'.

"Barbosa was killed on our last little adventure.  I know, I saw Jack kill him.  But he discovered a special use for the gold that cursed him in the first place.  If a dead man is given a piece of the gold, he is brought back to life, and no longer hungers or thirsts, as long as you kept that piece with you.  Jack found this out some how, and got Barbosa to brag to us about it.  Char and Jack cooked up a plan from this information, and Char was able to get Barbosa to make her take a piece.  She took it and found her way to my father's body, and she gave it to him."

"But wouldn't Char have been cursed as well?" the Commodore asked.

"She was," Elizabeth said.  "That's why we had no choice but to break it for her."

"That should have killed Bill then," said the Commodore thoughtfully.  "Like it did to Barbosa and his first mate, just how Matthew said.  Why didn't it?"

Will shook his head.  "We don't know.  He just stayed how he was, even after he let go of his coin.  I think it has something to do with his blood being the blood that had to be repaid.

"Afterward we took the treasure and sunk it far out into the ocean.  Then we took the remaining pirates and sunk them too."  Governor Swann looked shocked and Norington raised an eyebrow.  Will had no sympathy for them.  "It's no more than they deserve," he said crossly.  "I'd rather see them there than back in the jail where they could escape again."

"You've made a point," Norington said.

"Now that that's all cleared up, I say we all go to my manor for tea," Governor Swann suggested.  "I'm sure we could all use it."

"Indeed," Norington agreed, and they walked up to the Governor's manor.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Mornie Utulie… uh, I mean… Pirates not belong to I, says the evil disclaimer-man… (LOTR isn't mine neither… precious…)

AN: LAST CHAPTER! ::sniff:: It makes me sad to see it go… Many millions of thanks to all those who faithfully stood by it and wrote all those wonderful reviews!  "A crafts(wo)man is always glad to hear his (her) work is appreciated" –Will Turner  

I shall dearly miss you all!  We'll see… I might be able to come up with another fic soon.  Somebody suggest something!!  ^_^  I'm thinking of doing something with Jack Sparrow's unknown daughter, but that might be pushing it a bit.  Let me know what you think!!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of The Serpent's Tail

Chapter Twenty-Five

The young dock boy ran down the lane in London with an urgent message from his master to the Queen of England.  Though he knew he would not be allowed in the palace, he was excited about seeing it up close.

He ran through the alleys and took all the short cuts he knew through town.  He knew he must hurry.  He clutched the precious parchment with the note closer to his chest and ran even faster.  Finally he came up to the palace gates.  

Standing outside of the gates was one of the Queen's lieutenant guards, Isaac.  Though Isaac was powerful and strong, he was kind also, and smiled at the dock boy that ran up to meet him.

"What's this we have here?" he asked the boy.

"A message… for her Majesty…" the boy said panting.  He handed the note to Isaac.  Isaac looked it over and smiled again.

"Good job, son," he told the boy.  He pulled out two shillings.  "Take these and go into town.  I'm sure you'll find something for your trouble."  The boy could hardly believe his eyes.  Two whole shillings!!  He ran off forgetting to thank Isaac, but being very grateful in his mind, thinking of all the wonderful things he could buy with the money.

Isaac smiled again and turned to the palace gates, walking in.  

The Queen was ecstatic to read the note.  She smiled haughtily.  "So Devon proved useful after all," she said to Isaac.  "It seems that he has been spotted on the horizon and has six pirate ships behind him.  One is said to be Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl.  What luck!  I do hope he did away with that horrid Port Royal.  I wonder what shall we name the new port?"

Isaac frowned.  He never did like the Queen's uppity attitude.  He had tried to convince her not to send ships to destroy the Port, but to find out for herself if it was as bad as Devon claimed.  Of course, this idea had been promptly discarded.  And Isaac knew to hold his tongue with matters such as this.  He was hoping Devon would fail.  Shaking his head, he threw his thoughts aside.  "Perhaps her majesty should meet him at the docks, and thank him for his bravery?" Isaac suggested.  "I could have one of the carriages prepared immediately."

"See that's it's done," said the Queen.  "I want to see this Jack Sparrow, and find out if he is all they claim him to be."  She motioned to several of her servants and they led her out of the throne room.

Isaac was extremely lucky that day, because the Queen specifically asked him to come along with her.  Sure enough, when the carriage stopped at the docks, seven ships were spotted.  The one at the head of the procession was Devon's flag ship, proudly waving the colors of England.  It had several ropes going from it's back to the front of two of the ships behind it.  They flew beat up pirate flags at half staff.  When the ships were quite near the docks, Devon's flag ship slacked up the ropes attached to the trailing ships and sailed ever closer.  People on the dock cheered, (all except the Queen and Isaac) and finally the ship docked.  No one could quite see the deck of the enormous vessel, so they moved in closer.  Several splashes were heard on the side of the ship not visible to the public, but no one thought anything of it.  The Queen was helped out of the carriage and was led to the plank of the ship.  She carefully walked up it.

"Commodore Devon, I am pleased-- My word!"  Before her majesty herself, was an appalling sight.

A hundred or so men were all standing on board the ship, tied to something or other, each one wearing no more than a wig and underwear.  The Queen was met with a crew of flushed faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded.  Isaac came up behind her, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.  As a result, his face became nearly as flushed as the crews before him.  The Queen was not amused.  "I demand to know what happened here!!"  No one said a word.

Well, almost no one.  "It was Jack Sparrow…" said a voice.  Everyone looked up at the helm to see Commodore Devon tied to the wheel with no wig and a loin cloth.  His whole body became red as a tomato when he made eye contact with the Queen, making it impossible to focus on anything else but him.  Even his dark brown hair faded into the background.  Isaac couldn't hold it any longer.  He burst into laughter.  Thankfully, his majesty was too angry at Devon to notice.

"What do mean Jack Sparrow?!" the Queen shouted furious.  "Did you, or did you not destroy Port Royal?!"

"I-I didn't, your most merciful majesty," Devon said.  "Jack and his crew intercepted us…"

"How can it be, that 50 ships of the finest navy in the world were destroyed by one man and his ship?!"

"T-three," Devon squeaked out.  "There w-was three s-ships."

"Three ships!" exclaimed the Queen, throwing her hands in the air.  "Three ships took down 50 of mine.  That explains everything!"

"Actually, they only took down 30.  The other ships were given to Port Royal," muttered one of the sailors.  The Queen was furious.

"So now my ships are in the hands of those dreaded Port Royal scum?!" said the Queen clenching her fist.  "How is it that I picked such a fool of a man to lead these ships on?!  What was I thinking?!"

"Perhaps her majesty's thoughts were clouded by this traitors' lies," said a voice.  The Queen whipped around to see two fully clothed sailors, each bearing the Port Royal outfit of lieutenants.  One man, who was significantly shorter than the other, hung his head so his face was hidden.  The other wore a wig so that it covered his eyes slightly, and he had an unsightly, roguish beard.  But the Queen noticed none of this.

"Traitor?" she asked.

"Indeed," said the wigged man.  "We would have given up our port to Commodore Devon had he not spoke such treasonous words against the Queen.  He claimed you were nothing more than a fat chicken waiting until someone took your head!  He said he planned on keeping Port Royals' riches for himself."

Devon was appalled.  "I said nothing of the sort!!" he shouted angrily, but it was too late to speak in his defense.  The Queen stared at him angrily.  

" 'Fat chicken', am I?" she said.  She held her temper a minute longer and turned to the clothed men.  "If this is true, then whose ships are those?"

"Why, their Captain Jack Sparrow's ships, of course," said the short man.  He took off his hat and revealed underneath, Captain Charlotte Reed.  She smiled.  Jack removed his wig, leaned up against the railing and smiled too.

 "Jack Sparrow?!"

"The one and only," Jack said.  He winked at the Queen.  "Surprised?"

"What are you _doing_ here?!"

"I'm makin' sure Devon here gets the punishin' he deserves," Jack said as-a-matter-of-factly.  "I meant it when I said he's a traitor."

" He's a pirate too," Char put in.  

"I can vouch for that," Jack said.  "Bloody good one, too.  His crew took down hundreds of England ships." The Queen looked at Charlotte.  "Charlotte?  Charlotte Reed?"  All the Queens' anger was lost.  Charlotte looked at the Queen.  

"Do… I know you??" she asked.  Before the Queen could respond, Devon cut them off.

"That piracy was y-years ago!" he protested, but he knew it was useless.

"THAT is no excuse, 'Commodore'," said the Queen, reluctantly turning away from Char.  Her rage had mostly left her, but her contempt for Devon remained.  "Guards, arrest this man, and find him some decent clothes!!  The other men are to be clothed and set free."  Several guards came and did as they were ordered.

"Well," Jack said.  "Now that that is all taken care of, we'll be off!"

The Queen turned, but Jack and Char had already taken the ropes that were attached to the flag ship.  Everyone watched in amazement as the ropes, attached to a pulley on board the Pearl, dragged Char and Jack along the surface of the water at top speed.  They easily skied on it.

The Queen watched them go.  She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder.  Isaac came up behind her.  "Your majesty?" he asked cautiously.  "Did her majesty _know_ that pirate?"

The Queen smiled a secret smile.  "It doesn't matter, Isaac," she said.  "Perhaps one day, I'll tell you.  For now, it shall remain a secret."  She turned and walked off the ship, Isaac at her heels.

"Char," Jack said suspiciously.  "Do you _know_ the Queen of England?"

"I… don't know…"

"What do ye mean, you don' know?"

"She… looks familiar… Like I knew her from a long time ago.  But I can't quite place my finger on it."  She shrugged.  "I guess it's nothing…"

Jack shrugged too.  "Guess not!"  He turned to the crews.  "Gentlemen and ladies," he said.  "Time to set sail!"

AN: THE END!  Sorry I had ta end it.  ^_^  I'll try to make a sequel.  No, I will not tell anyone what Char's connection is with the queen.  That's another story…


End file.
